Crossover
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Evolution Rogue and TAS Rogue get switched after one of Forge's experiment goes wrong. Now each Rogue has to live through the other's life as they wait to return home. Ch11 bitter sweet ending
1. Chapter 1

After reading a few crossovers I wanted to try it myself. I am just hoping it won't suck.

-------------------------------------------------

"Vhat the hell?"

The lights were flicking off and on at the Xavier's Mansion, the only answer:

'Forge must be working on another project again.' Kurt decided. He teleported himself to the lower levels of the mansion were Forge usually worked on his inventions.

Kurt looked around, the first thing he saw was a huge glass cylinder on the side of the room hooked up to a bunch of wires ending to where he found Forge typing furiously on a keyboard.

"Forge?"

Forge jumped; surprisingly he didn't hear Nighcrawler 'bamf' to the scene.

"Kurt! Dude you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry… Vhat are you doing?"

Forge smiled devishly, "Glad you asked me that question my man. I have just completed the ultimate time machine, sorta." He finished of lamely.

"Sorta?" Kurt didn't like the sound of that

"Well yeah, I mean this machine technically is a time machine. But it just sends you into a different dimension."

"Really?!' He couldn't help it, a machine that could send you into a different dimension, how tight was that?

"Yeah, I am just ready to fire up this baby." Forge exclaimed, getting up from his seat and examining the finished product.

"You're going in yourself?" asked Kurt, he was worried, it was usually him that had to test out Forge's invention.

"Can't, gotta make sure that everything on this side is working well." He told Kurt

"So who did you get?"

The doors to the room slid open, "That would be meh." Kurt turned to face his sister Rogue all dressed up in her x-men uniform.

Kurt pulled Forge by the collar and lifted him a few inches of the ground.

"VHAT!? YOU GOT ROGUE TO SIGN UP?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Kurt, buddy. Lighten up. Rogue was the best choice I had." Forge tried to explain at a very pissed of Kurt.

"Vhat happens if she getz attacked or worse?"

Rogue walked to the two boys, and separated the two.

"Kurt, believe meh. Ah asked him everything before Ah agreed to this."

Kurt turned to Forge, who backed away slowly from a still pissed of Kurt.

"She's right," he told him "Think about it. Rogue has every power you can think of : Logan's healing power, Kitty's phasing power, Scott's power, Jean's power, and others. If she were to get into trouble she could fend for herself." Forge assured Kurt.

Rogue slung an arm around her brother's shoulder. "And yah don't need to worry. Forge promised me that if he did send me somewhere dangerous that Ah'm free to kick his butt when Ah get back."

Kurt relaxed a bit.

"How long vould she have to stay there?"

"Only for a few minutes, plus she has a head set to stay connected to us, and with this machine she would stay invisible due to the barrier I built. All she has to do to get back is press the red button on the head set. Simple." He assured Kurt.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kurt to Rogue

"Ah'm sure."

"Fine." Said Kurt going a little limp.

"Awesome! Let's go Rogue."

Rogue stepped into the tube cylinder, fixing the wires to her headset while Forge typed in a few things.

"Okay Rogue, you'll be transported in about three minutes." Forge said giving thumbs up to Rogue.

"I don't like this, not at all."

"Geez, Kurt would you just lighten up buddy."

"Count down starting." A robotic voice filled the room.

"Alright Rogue," Forge was talking to Rogue through his on headset "You remember everything right?"

"5"

"Yah, Ah do."

"4"

"You better hope this works Forge" threaten Kurt.

"It will. Relax man, i got it all under control"

"3"

"2"

Rogue waved them good bye.

"1"

The cylinder tube turned bright white and in a flash Rogue was no longer standing.

"Transferring completed." The robotic voice went dead after that.

"It worked???" asked Nightcrawler incredulously.

"Don't ever doubt the Forge!!" Forge jumped out of his seat, and rubbed his hands together. "Now let's see where she is."

"Rogue, Rogue can you hear me?"

'That was not an easah drop.' She thought rubbing her side where she landed roughly.

"Yeah, Ah'm here."

"Oh, thank goodness." She heard Kurt sighed.

Rogue looked around, she landed in a vaguely familiar hall way.

"Forge where the hell did yah send meh?"

"Don't know, why anything weird?"

"Yeah, Ah in a hall way…"

"Vhats weird about that?"

"It looks like the hall ways at the mansion, ya sure you didn't transport me outside the hall or somethang?"

Kurt watched as Forge looked through some things on the screen.

"Nope," Forge answered "See if you can open the doors, if there are any."

Rogue began to wander the hall; she looked at the metal door, a giant X displayed in the front of them.

"Yeah, yahr right yah did send meh somewhere else."

"Wonder where I sent her"

"Maybe into the future?"

"Nope, it's a different dimension, not a different time."

The lights in the room started to flicker again.

"Forge?"

"Transferring beginning." The robotic voice sprung to life again.

"Rogue did you press the red button?"

All Forge could hear was static. "Rogue, Rogue!"

"Transferring completed."

The cylinder glowed white again, both Forge and Kurt waited for Rogue to step out of it but instead it was someone else, an older woman with dark brown curly hair that had white streak in it, wearing a dark green outfit.

"Vhat did you do?"

----------------------

"Rogue, Rogue!!"

Rogue could hear Forge yelling out for her. But all she could do was focus on the three sharp metal claws in her face and a hand that was choking her: holding her against the wall about a foot of the ground.

The man snarled at Rogue. "What do yah think yahr doin bub?"

-------------------

Cliffy, yah got to luv it! Update later. Reviews? Anyone? Until next time, cya!


	2. Chapter 2

To answer x-menrules question, I didn't send Rogue to the comic world. Well not really… thanks to those who reviewed. Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men series. Think stan lee can adopt me?

-------TAS--------

"Yeah, Ah'm here."

Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks.

'That's weird.' He thought as he came towards the corner he heard the voice come from. It was a girl, a southern girl. The voice was coming from Rogue's room, but it didn't sound like Rogue. Not really.

He walked closer and sniffed the air. It _smelled_ like Rogue, but not really. The girl kept talking to someone. He looked at her, the girls' back was turned against him. She was looking at Rogue's room. She was about to step in.

'Oh no, you don't.'

In one swipe move he picked her up and threw her against the wall, and by doing that knocking off her headset, with one hand on her throat, his other hand about to slice her open.

"What do think yah think yahr doin bub?" he snarled at her.

"Sis, Where are you?!" he heard coming through her headset. It was on the floor near his foot, he smashed it.

"Answer me bub."

"L-Logan?"

'What the heck? How does she know me?' he thought.

------Evo------

Kurt pulled Forge by his shirt again.

"Vhat did you do?"

"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

He trusted Forge to not let any harm come to his sister. He trusted him!

"You JERK!" Yelled Kurt pulling Forge into a headlock.

Forge tried to retaliate by punching Kurt in the stomach.

After a few minutes, Kurt felt himself being picked up from the ground.

"Yall boys need to cool off."

He looked up to find the curly haired woman holding him up in the air.

Kurt looked at her for a few minutes, examining her features as she steadily put him down and then landed down next to him herself, between him and Forge.

Kurt and Forge both blinked.

It couldn't be, it looked like her, but it couldn't. Could it?

"Rogue?"

She turned to look at Kurt.

"How did yah know mah name sugah?"

'Sugah?' they both thought.

He saw she was looking at him a bit suspiciously.

"Nightcrawler?" she gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

"What…? How did yah-?" she stammered.

"I don't think it's our Rogue Kurt." Forge said stepping into the odd reunion.

"Vhat?"

"What do yah mean bah 'our Rogue'?" she asked him.

"Well… kind of really don't know how to explain this?" Forge said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yah bettah." Rogue threatened raising her fist.

Forge put up his hands up. "We-put-our-Rogue-in-this-time-machine-she-was-only-supposed-to-be-in-there-for-a-few-minutes-but-something-happened-and-now-since-you're-here-she-still-must-be-there-your-world." He said in one full breath. It didn't what matter what Rogue was threatening him, he knew better!

Kurt just blinked again at the older Rogue. She turned back at him, "So you really are Nightcrawler."

"And yah are Forge." She said pointing at him.

"How did you know?"

She eyed the machines and tools surrounding them.

"Only know two people who are tech buggies: Forge and Beast. And since yah not covered in blue fur, yah gotta be Forge." She explained at him.

Kurt got over his shock. "Beast? You mean Professor. McCoy? You know him?"

She put her hands on her hips "Of course Ah know him sugah, he's part of the x-men."

She paused for a minute.

"Can yall tell me where Ah'm exactly?"

Kurt and Forge both winced at their stupidity.

"That's right… you're in the basement of the Xavier mansion. It's a place-" Forge started before getting cut off.

"For mutants to control their powahs and themselves." She finished for him

"Wow, you really are an X-men." Kurt said smiling at her.

"That Ah'm." she said proudly exposing the "X" emblazoned on her uniform.

"So.." she started "yall obviously cant be the only ones. Are there any others?" she asked

_Beat _

"THE OTHERS!" yelled Kurt and Forge as they looked at each other, both obviously forgetting the other x-men. How on earth were they going to explain this?

--------TAS----------

Rogue looked the man holding her.

His costume looked eerily familiar.

It was yellow and blue with a mask covering up his face. She had seen that mask before.

"L-Logan?" she squeaked out. She saw him wince.

"Logan, its meh. Rogue!" she pleaded with him.

"Yer not Rogue. Who are yah? Some type of spy or something?"

"No!"

She saw sniff her.

"You might smell like Rogue, but the Rogue I know ain't no teenager."

She felt his claws coming close to her ear.

She couldn't absorb him since the only place he was showing skin was his arm, she had an idea.

Focusing on her powers she was able to harness Magneto's power and pull Wolverine off of her, letting him crashing into the wall behind him.

Rogue ran for it, she stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with a short girl in a yellow jacket.

"No one messes with Wolvie!" the girl told her, fireworks started sparking from her hands.

'Jubilee?' Rogue thought as she used Jean's telekinesis to move her away from blocking her path.

She kept on running trying to find a way out.

That's when she bumped into someone, she looked up.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" the man yelled at her.

She pushed past him, "You can stop running Rogue." Said a calm voice.

"What?"

She looked up, hovering down from the third floor a bald man in a dark green suit.

She knew him!

"Professah?"

He smiled at her, nodding at her question.

Rogue turned around to see Wolverine, Jubilee, and Cyclops running her way.

"Professor, get away from her." Warned Cyclops as he and the others stopped a couple of feet away from her.

"It's alright Cyclops." Xavier told the three.

"Cyclops?" She looked at him "Scott?" she looked at him in awe.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her.

Wolverine stepped in "She's a spy professor. We have to handle her."

"No, she isn't. She was telling you the truth when she said she's Rogue."

"What?"

Xavier looked at three. "She is Rogue," he stressed "but from another timeline."

"Really? Cool" expressed Jubilee.

"Professor, are you sure?" asked Cyclops.

"Yes, I read her thoughts."

He turned back at Rogue. "Come now, you can explain it better than I can." He told her as he led her towards the war room, Wolverine and Cyclops were behind them.

"This should interesting." Commented Jubilee following after them.

Sent evolution Rogue to the old 92 animated x-men version. .yeah, it's kinda short, but I'll get to it. Next up, the other x-men reaction in both worlds, this should be good.

Anyone? Reviews? Till next time. –AH3


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who reviewed, sorry that it took awhile to update…now lets see how our characters will react when they meet the other Rogue. This should be good  …

So there is no confusion all the characters in the TAS are going to be called by their codenames, and Evo by their regular names. Oh, this story takes place like a month after the whole ascension ep. Disclaimer: I own nothing. But my b-day is soon, think Stan Lee could give me a b-day gift?

-------------------EVO---------------

"Thank God that Beast can help you out my friend." Said Kurt clamping his hand on Forge's shoulder.

He felt Forge freeze. "Um, Kurt buddy…?"

"Vhat?"

Forge lowered his face a bit "Wel,l when I signed up Rogue, I was sure everything was gonna work out okay so …"

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he got what Forge was trying to say.

"You didn't tell anyone?!" Kurt asked outraged, "You idiot!" he picked up Forge by the front of his collar, baring his fangs Kurt was about to let have Forge have it.

"No way sugah." He felt him self being picked up, and looked to see Rogue standing next to him picking him up by the back of his shirt.

"Wow." Forge's eyes widened. This Rogue definitely had her powers under control, unlike their Rogue who had to concentrate and really focus to summon else's powers.

She was still holding Kurt by his shirt when Forge told her "Wow, you can really control Fred's power!"

"Who?" she asked as she put Kurt down, he too was looking at her in shock.

"Fred, you know big guy with a Mohawk… The Blob?" he asked her surprised that she didn't know him by name

"_Blob_? Sugah that is one man Ah rellah don't want in mah head!"

"So how did you…?"

"Ah have supers strength and Ah can fly, as yah saw alreadah." She explained to them, the boys still looked at her amazed.

"I thought you would have the same powers as our Rogue, she can't touch, if she does she –"

"Absorbs them? Ah do too."

"So who did you get those powers from then?" Kurt asked her.

Rogue cast her head down for a second when she looked up, her eyes where slightly tearing up.

Before they had a chance to ask her more questions Rogue thought it would be better to change the subject.

"Can yall think of a good excuse?"

That brought them back to reality.

Kurt banged his head with his hand "Oh man! Logan is gonna shred us up for sure!"

"Logan!? What about Scott and Kitty?"

Forge rubbed his temples. He looked back at Kurt whose eyes got slightly larger. "Scratch all of those my friend. Remy vill murder us in our sleep!" he told Forge.

Rogue looked at them. "Remah? Yah mean Gambit?" she asked them, her eyes glowing. "Yeah, he's…"

"He is going to kill us!" Kurt finished for Forge.

-------TAS-----------

"This is too weird." Exclaimed Jubilee as she looked onto the younger looking Rogue, "And yet too cool!"

"It's the truth though." Rogue told them.

"I know Rogue." The Professor told her, he looked at Cyclops.

"Cyclops please call on Beast, and if you can find him Forge. Maybe the two of them can help our new guest."

"But Professor-?" Cyclops eyed Rogue; he had a hard time believing her story.

"Go Cyclops, everything will be alright." Cyclops glared at Rogue, turned and left.

Jubilee on the other hand couldn't stop smiling, "This is so cool, finally someone my age!" She looked at Rogue, her eyes shining, "Hey, you said Forge and Nightcrawler where in your world. Was I?"

Rogue just nodded, 'Jubilee never acted this loud though, this Jubilee and Kitty could get along in a heart beat.' She thought to herself.

"That is so cool!" she yelled out.

Wolverine grunted "Cool it half pint." He growled at the hyperactive girl. He looked to see Rogue looking at him. "What?" he barked, he had to give it to her; she didn't flinch. "Nothin' its- nevah mind." She looked down at her hands.

"Wolverine could you go and collect the others? They should know about this situation." The Professor told him.

Wolverine grinned, "My pleasure, can't wait to see Gumbo's expression." He walked out. The Professor turned his attention to Jubilee, "Jubilee-"

"Yeah I know, you want me to leave." She walked out.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Rogue only shook her head, "Yeah, it's just… everythang is so… weird." She finished off lamely.

"I understand."

"Who's Gumbo?" she asked. It was an odd nickname or codename to have.

"You don't know?" he looked at her a bit surprised.

"No." she simply answered, "Why? Should Ah?" she looked at him suspiciously.

The Professor smiled a bit, "I would think so. Shall I introduce you to the others?" he hovered his chair through the door, Rogue followed him out.

---------Evo---------

Kurt, Forge, and Rogue made it to Kurt's bedroom by porting. Now there only problem: how the hell were they supposed to hide her until they could get back their Rogue?

Remy knocked gently on Rogue and Kitty's door, "Chere, y' in dere?" Kitty phased herself through. "Sorry Remy, she's not here."

"Y'know were she is den?" She was supposed to meet him 20 minutes ago, but she was a no show.

"No." Kitty looked a little worried, usually Rogue was never late for anything. She looked up to see a worried expression on Remy's face. "Let's go find her." She told him.

Kurt poked his head back, and shut his door, leaning against it for support. He turned to face the other two. Forge was leaning on his desk, while Rogue sat down on his bed.

'There on to us. They can't find Rogue." He told them.

"They won't be able too." Forge went as pale as a snow.

Kurt looked at Rogue "Forge and I are going to go down back to the basement, you stay here. I'll lock the door so no one will come in." he told her and ported out of the room with Forge.

'Why couldn't Ah have been sent to a nice beach or somethang?' Rogue thought as she fell back onto the bed.

------TAS--------

The Professor watched as he saw each of his X-men (Jubilee, Phoenix, Cyclops, Wolverine, Gambit, Storm, Iceman, Beast, Angel, Cannonball, Morph, and Colossus) wait patiently for him to tell them what they were waiting for.

He cleared his throat, 'I am sure you all want to know why I called you."

"Is there something wrong Professor?" asked Phoenix.

Professor shook his head "It's about –"

"Professor, shouldn't we wait for chere?" Gambit asked him, he hadn't seen her for a few hours.

"That's exactly why I called you all in here." He told them. He moved his chair out of the way; he turned around "You can come in now."

Everyone (except Jubilee, Cyclops, and Wolverine) jaws dropped, Rogue looked a little shocked too. She recognized everyone except for the two guys with black hair, sitting next to Colossus. It was awkward, everyone was so much older.

"What on earth happened to you Rogue?" Storm asked, The Professor spoke up again "Do not worry Storm, she was not de-aged." Storm's facial expression eased a bit but still looked confused and shocked

"This is not our Rogue, but another Rogue from a different time line." He explained to them. He turned to Beast "Beast, I need you and Forge to build a time machine that could send this Rogue back."

"Of course Professor."

"Where's _our_ Rogue den?" asked Gambit. He eyed her suspiciously, he knew as soon as this Rogue walked in it wasn't _his_ Rogue.

"She's probablah in mah world." Rogue spoke for the first time to the crowd. She surveyed the crowd for their reaction. Everyone looked worried, except for Gambit: he looked pissed.

"How do we know dat?" Gambit growled at her. The Professor just glared at him "Gambit, contrary to what you think. I believe that our Rogue is safe."

Gambit couldn't take it; the cards that he was shuffling started to glow.

"Gambit gonna have a smoke now." He walked out of the room. Rogue watched him leave.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior, he cares a lot for his girlfriend." Rogue tuned back to see Nightcrawler in front of her.

"Girlfriend?!" she choked.

Nightcrawler blanched, as did Storm.

"Yes, the Rogue here and Gambit are a couple." Storm told her, Rogue could feel her face burn through her pale make up.

"You don't have a Gambit in your world?" asked Wolverine 'She's lucky if she doesn't have a gumbo in her world.' He thought to himself.

"Wolverine!" he looked to see the Phioenix and the Professor, they heard what he thought.

"Ah do, but he's onlah been an x-men for a month." She explained to him.

"So can you tell us about the x-men in your world!?" Jubilee asked Rogue.

'Where tah start?' Rogue thought to herself as she looked at the rest of the older x-men.

-----EVO-------------

The first thing Logan saw as stepped into the mansion was a Kitty running through him. He shivered.

"Half pint!"

Kitty stopped to turn back at Logan

"Sorry Logan." She started to run again, but he pulled her arm.

"What's the rush?" he asked

"We can't find Rogue; she's been missing for a few hours now." She explained to him, Logan ran up the mansions steps to find Rogue.

He sniffed through the halls.

'What the hell?' he smelled something, but it wasn't Rogue exactly. The scent led him to the Elf's room. He knocked on the door.

"Rogue?"

Inside the room, Rogue jumped of the bed.

"Damn it!" she cursed silently to herself, unfortunately it wasn't that quiet since Logan sensitive ears heard her, not only that he could still smell her.

"Rogue I know you're in there. Open up!" he banged hard on the door.

Rogue opened up Kurt window, but before she could fly out Logan busted down the door.

He could only look at her.

"You're not Rogue, are you?" he asked her as he leaned on the door frame.

"Not exactly sugah-" before she could explain Kurt and Forge ported back.

"Rogue! We should –"

"Explain what's going on?" finished Logan.

Kurt and Forge turned around to face Logan.

"Got some explainin' to do, huh Elf?"

Hehe, cliffly. So what do yah think will happen next? Reviews? Anyone?

Maybe its me, but does the wolverine in evo seem a lot less feral then in the TAS one?

Vivala SPRING BREAK!!!


	4. Chapter 4

---EVO—

"Well elf?"

Kurt had gotten enough courage to face a very impatient looking Logan.

"Vell, huh. It's a very funny story. You'll vant to laugh."

Logan lifted up an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Um…it's-"

"It's all my fault Logan." Forge spoke up

Logan nodded his head for him to continue.

Forge released up a pent up sigh, "I convinced Rogue to test one of my new machines, and it worked… for a good while but something caused a glitch. I don't know what exactly yet but what ever it was caused our Rogue to switch with another dimensions Rogue."

Logan looked at Kurt and back to Forge.

Instead of yelling or threatening them like they had imagined he did something else a bit unexpected, he turned to the older Rogue.

"Another dimension, huh?"

"Yeah." Answered Rogue.

Logan nodded "Elf, Forge."

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Call on the others, tell them to gather in the rec room. They need to know."  
"Yes Logan." They replied in unison and left leaving Logan and Rogue.

Logan spoke up first.

"You alright stripes?"

"What?"

"You alright? You don't need to go to the med lab or nothing do yah?"

She shook her head no.

"Come on then."  
"Wolverine?"

"Yeah?"  
"'Stripes'?"

Logan only smiled lightly at her scrunched up facial expression

----TAS---

"What do yah want tah know exactly?" Rogue asked a hyper active Jubilee.

"Well how am I like? Am I an X-men? Do I get to be like a captain or something?" she asked excitably.

Rogue saw Jub's eyes start shining "Am I famous?"

"No…" Rogue watched as Jubilee became crestfallen.

"But yah are still part of the X-team, yah one of the new recruits. Yer prettah strong though for a newbie… yah kicked Bobby's butt a couple of times."

This automatically cheered the young girl up "Really?! I can beat up Iceman?"

"Whoa there Jubilee, don't let it go to your head." Iceman told her as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"But yer sorta lahke team leader for the new recruits though." She told Iceman

"No surprise there." He said grinning at the others.

"Vhat about me?" Rogue turned to face Nightcrawler.

He looked older and more mature, but still looked like the sweet natured brother back home.

Were they siblings here in this world too?

"Yer an X-men too. Part of the older crew though… along with me." She added.

She looked at the group sitting and patiently listening "Along with the rest of yall."

Rogue pointed at Morph "But I haven't met you yet."

Morph had gotten up "I am Morph." He morphed into Rogue "Yah can probalah guess my powers alreadah, huh?" he told mimicking her voice.

"Tell us little one; are we the same in your world?" Rogue turned to face Colossus.

"Not reallah, yer a lot younger in my world." She told them smiling a bit "But Storm, Beast, and Wolverine are the same, and of course the Prof."

The questions kept coming. After a while the Professor spoke up.

"I know how excited you all are, but our visitor should rest." He turned to Phoenix. "Would you show our new guest to Rogue's room?"

"Yes Professor."

Storm watched as Rogue cautiously followed Phoenix to the upstairs room before she spoke.

"Professor, do you think it is wise for Rogue to use our Rogue's room? I think Gambit will be against it."

"He will be Storm, but I have a feeling that this Rogue needs to see what her counterpart is like. Did you notice she asked none of you any questions about our world, or about her counter part?"

A few nodded.

"I do believe that both Rogues have gone through similar traumas, both have not fully healed emotionally. Let us see what they will learn from each other."

--------EVO------

"Logan, what's with the emergency meeting" asked Scott.

"You'll see Slim."

Logan watched as everyone got settled in the rec room.

The Professor wheeled up in front of the group, already knowing the situation he waited patiently for the others to listen.

"So like Professor, what's this all like about?" Kitty asked him

"Is it about Rogue, is she alright?" Laura asked

"It is about Rogue." He told them

Everyone in the room got quiet

"Forge recruited Rogue to test out a machine, a machine that would send whomever in the machine to a different dimension. There was a glitch."

Everyone eyes had bulged, already predicting the worse.

"So what happened t'Rogue?"

The Professor looked straight into Remy's eyes and sighed.

"Logan can you go get her?"

"Who's her?" everyone began to ask.

A few minutes later their question was answered. They all looked with open mouths, a fully grown Rogue, sans goth make up, long curly hair, and wearing a tight green and yellow x-suit with a jacket to top off stood in front of them.

Everyone let out a gasp.

"Professor, where're Kurt and Forge now?" asked Remy

"Downstairs."

"Bon. I m gonna kill dem." He began to take out his playing card.

But before he could walk out Logan stopped him.

"Not so fast Remy, there working on it. And believe me; their punishment will be handed to them."

That didn't help Remy's temper all that much. He walked out without saying or glancing at the older Rogue.

Rogue sighed, she wanted to help him. She began to follow him out but felt someone pull her hand. She turned to a very short brunette girl.

"So like tell us everything."

"Are we all x-men?"

"Is Scott still the team leader?"

"Do we look different in your world?"

And the questions kept coming.

---------TAS------------

"This is Rogue's room." Phoenix said politely to the younger Rogue.

Rogue looked around the room, a canopy bed, emerald green just about everywhere, and vases of magnolias and roses.

'No thanks to Storm, Am guessin' she thought.

"Um… I'm guessing it doesn't really match your style huh?" said Phoenix jokingly, but it only made Rogue scowl.

Everyone had to get to her about her goth make up in her world, it wouldn't be any different in another world.

"No, it doesn't" she replied curtly.

"You can look around, I'll be happy to show you around the mansion there's this place that-"

"No thank yah. Ah can look around myself latah."

"Oh," Phoenix was a bit hurt. She thought maybe this Rogue and her could get along like she did with the other Rogue.

But apparently not.

"You know Rogue always had the best fashion advice. Maybe you could help me pick out a dress?"

"What foah?"

"Tonight is my wedding anniversary with Scott." Phoenix said happily, she showed Rogue her wedding ring.

"Oh." Was all Rogue could say, she didn't glance at the ring.

"Sorrah, Ah don't know much 'bout fashion."

"We could –"

"Ah just want tah be bah mahself, that okah?"

"Sure." She said a little disappointed as she walked out the bedroom.

Rogue collapsed on the bed.

'Figures, Scott and Jean are a couple in my world, why not be married in this world.'

She closed her eyes.

'It doesn't matter what world Ah'm in, the goody goody always gets the dream boy.' She thought bitterly.

She got up from the bed and looked at all the pictures on the wall and on the night stand. Pictures of the adult Rogue with the whole team, with Nightcrawler, with Wolverine, with Storm and Phoenix.

Rogue stopped at one particular photo. It was her counter part and Gambit dancing. Both were smiling and paying no attention to the person with the camera.

Rogue couldn't stop her self from picking up the picture.

"Rogue?"

She just about dropped the picture.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you all think.

Laura is X-23 real name.

Coming soon to television… Wolverine and the X-men. (no joke)


	5. Chapter 5

---------TAS---------

Rogue couldn't stop herself from picking up the picture.

"Rogue?"

She just about dropped the picture.

But she saved it before it hit the ground; she looked up to face one of the dark haired guys she didn't recognize earlier.

"Are yah alright?"

Rogue studied the guy for a second before it hit her.

"Sam?"

"Right on the money gal, but yah can just call meh Cannonball or Canon." he smiled politely at her. Then noticed the photo she was holding.

"They make a cute couple, don't yah think?" he asked her still smiling, he watched as Rogue facial expression changed from 'okay' to 'uncomfortable' in a second.

"Um... Ah guess."

Sam let out a laugh, "Wanna know somethang?"

She nodded her head.

"First time Ah met yer counter part she introduced herself as Mrs. Lebeau. When Ah came here, she was the first one to make me feel at home." He smiled at Rogue fondly, and let out a sigh "Look, if yah need anythang, _anythang,_" he laid his hand across his heart "Just ask meh, K?"

Rogue just nodded her head 'yes', but before Cannonball left she called out for him.

"Hey Canon?"

He turned "Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No prob." And walked out with Rogue still holding the photo in her hand.

'Yah reallah in love with him, aren't yah?' she asked to the Rogue in the picture.

----------EVO--------------

"I still can't believe ice prick here was one of the freaking originals!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't top the grown up version of Jamie kicking Logan's butt!"

"Hey!" Jamie tried to defend himself but was ignored by Ray, Bobby and Sam.

On the other side of the room Jean watched as everyone was talking about the new Rogue. It didn't bother her when she started getting along with Logan since the Rogue in her world and Logan were like family anyway. It bothered her a little bit when the Professor and the new Rogue were talking, the Professor looked so impressed and so proud by this Rogue that Jean started to feel… well… inadequate, but that didn't piss her off as much as say…

Scott basically going head over heels like he was right now.

"So then what happened?" Scott asked the Rogue who was now telling the story when she and the gang found the sentinels HQ and destroyed it.

"Well then Prof here," she titled her head towards Xavier "was able to destroy the leader, before he got a good aim at us."

"So you were able to save Kelly?"

"Yeah, he owed us his life. From then on he supported mutant rights." She couldn't help but smile at the shocked faces surrounding her.

"So like that's all we like have to do? Save Kelly's life?" Kitty asked incredulously.

"Didn't get any easiah sugah... "

Scott smiled

"Wow Rogue, you've done everything." He complimented her.

She put a gloved hand on his cheek, "Thank yah Sugah."

Jean could see the blush creep up Scott's face.

'That's it.'

"Scott, are we still on for tonight?" Jean asked when she approached the group

Scott was still looking at Rogue in awe.

"Scott?"

"Oh," he finally looked at Jean "of course we are."

"Great," she smiled "Hey Kitty do you want to help me pick out a dress? I could use the help."

"Sure." Kitty got up to follow Jean.

"Can Ah join yah, Ah always loved helping Jeanie with her shopping."

"Um… We have to do this quickly and Kit is all about fashion."

Rogue wasn't psychic, but she was able take a hint in where she wasn't wanted.

'Maybe she just misses the other Rogue.' She thought to herself

Rogue watched as the two girls left.

"Hey don't worry about it. The Rogue in this world and Jean never got along pretty well."

"Why?"

Tabitha just shrugged "Don't really know," She then leaned over to Rogue and whispered in her ear "I think it was a guy. Just don't know who though."

"Oh."

"Rogue?"

She turned to face Storm, Logan, and the Professor "Would you like to be shown to your room?"

"Sure," she got up from the couch "Thank yah."

Rogue was led off by Storm.

Remy reappeared still looking pissed, that's when Scott came up to him.

"Hey, you doin-"

"She's not goin' t'be spendin da night in Rogue's room?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Why not just put de fille in a guest room?"

"Remy, she _is_ still Rogue. Minus the goth makeup, it's still kind of her."

"Non, it's not. _Our_ Rogue is nothin like that."

He punched the wall.

"Why is it dat I'm da only one who is worried about Rogue?"

"Hey, we _all _care about Rogue, you know that. But we know she's safe. Plus what are we supposed to do? Kick out _this_ Rogue?"

Remy looked like he was considering it "Not a bad idea homme."

"Remy."

"Quoi?" he snapped.

"You know it doesn't work like that, we have-"

"I don't care," he sighed "I just want Rogue back." He left to go down to see Forge and Kurt. Hell he would stay up forever until he got Rogue back.

"Remy."

He ignored Scott's call.

Scott was about to follow him, but Logan pulled him back.

"Lay off Slim. He'll cool down."

"Yeah, but Logan he's really pissed."

"Wouldn't you be if one of your best friends disappeared?"

Scott thought for a moment if it had been Kurt, Warren, or God forbid Jean that had "replaced" he would be mad too.

"Yeah, I would."

"He'll be okay slim."

-------------TAS-------------

Rogue was still nervous about being around the older counterparts.

She didn't want to bother anyone, so she left her room wanting to tour around the mansion on her own.

"Oh, Cyclops, they're lovely."

Rogue froze when she heard Phoenix's voice. She peeked from behind the wall to see a dressed up Cyclops and Phoenix, in the Phoenix's hands were a dozen red roses.

"Only the best for my wife."

Rogue could feel a pang of jealously hit her chest.

How come the Rogue here couldn't see how good her Cyclops was?

She waited till the couple left to go to their anniversary date to move from her hiding spot.

"Rogue!"

She turned to face Jubilee, "Oh, hey Jubes." She greeted the girl.

"Why do you look so down? Are you tired or something?"

"Yeah," Rogue lied "Dimension jumping wears a girl out." She tried to smile.

Jubilee seemed to buy her excuse "Well I know a place that will probably make you feel better, sorta. I have training session with Wolvie. Want to come?"

Rogue needed something to take her mind of the happy couple, in both worlds.

"Sure."

---------EVO-----------------

Storm opened the door for the Rogue.

'Well can't say we're the exact same'

Rogue's room was dark, with posters of Evanescence, Garbage, Three Days Grace and tons of others. Including some painting, from she was only assuming was the handy work of the Piotr in her counter parts world.

The only term she had for the room was "Goth", but it was still unique, she found herself kind of liking it

"Spooky gal, ain't she?"

"Not really." Storm looked at the older Rogue, trying to figure out her reaction to seeing her counter part's room.

"At least Ah know the gal has her own style. She ain't no push over, that's foah sure."

Storm smiled, she had guessed correctly about her counter part personality.

"If you need any help, you can call on me."

"Sure gal."

Storm left the room.

Rogue looked around.

On top of the dresser were countless amounts of dark colored makeup.

There were no photos, no trinkets, no … memories.

'Know how that feels.'

She flopped down on the bed, and ran her hands by the mattress.

"What the dang-?"

She felt something, Rogue got up from the bed and lifted the mattress up.

"Figures, we leave our journals in the same spot." She said to herself as she examined the dark blue and purple journal.

After five minutes of battling with herself about whether she should read the thing or not, she left deciding it wasn't right.

She was passing Jean's room when she heard it.

"But Jean, she's like so cool."

"Yeah I know, but it's just… she's been here only for only a few hours and everybody is just crazy for her. How do we know she's not an enemy of the x-men in _her _world?"

Kitty talked very slowly as though she were explaining to a four year old.

"_Jean_, if that Rogue was an enemy of the x-men I think the professor would like have kicked her out by now. He can read people thoughts, or have you like forgotten?"

"No." Jean snapped

Rogue guessed Kitty might have said or done something she couldn't hear or see because Jean then admitted the truth.

"Alright, it's just Scott seems so… awed with her or something. He was looking at her like she was the 'it girl' or something."

"Scott _loves you_. You shouldn't like be threaten of Rogue, she's just being herself"

"I know, I know. But what if Scott notices how much he likes _our_ Rogue because of _her_?"

Rogue left before she heard Kitty's answer.

'Now I know.'

---------TAS---------------

After two hours of watching Wolverine and Jubilee practice in the Danger Room, Rogue got bored. The Wolverine in her world taught ten times better than _this._

"So Rogue, what did you think?" asked Jubilee while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Yah were good."

Jubilee smiled in thanks.

"Hey why don't we hang out? We can pop some popcorn, and you can tell me more about your world."

"Alright."

"Okay!! Just let me get cleaned up." Jubilee left for the showers.

Wolverine was now chatting it up with Nightcrawler, Canon, and Iceman who just entered the DR.

'He's really short, and hairier than Logan.'

She checked out his x-suit.

'Don't think Logan would ever be caught dead wearing yellow spandex.' Rogue thought, almost laughing.

"What you looking at, bub?"

"Not much."

She didn't mean it to sound so catty, but apparently that's how Nightcrawler, Canon, and Iceman took it.

"Yah got a lot of mouth for such a little girl."

"Hmph, look who's talkin. Ah'm not so little."

Wolverine smiled abit "Prove it, one on one."

"Wolverine! You shouldn't be picking fights with our guest." Advised Nightcrawler.

"Stay out of this Elf, this is between me and the kid."

"It will be mah pleasure."

The two got ready to fight it out. Canon and Iceman were in charge of controlling the boards and Nightcrawler kept score.

"Yer gonna lose kid." Taunted Wolverine.

"Are yah forgettin' who kicked whom's butt in the hallway earlier?"

"Yah might have gotten passed me kid before, but you'll never get passed these." He unsheathed his metal claws.

Rogue only smirked, and to everyone's surprised including that of Wolverine she unsheathed her own set of claws.

Wolverine's eyes almost bulged out as he saw the bone claws come out from the young girl's hands.

"Yah were saying?"

She attacked him.

----------------------------

**wow, thanks everyone. ****:-)**

**currently working on **_**x-men**_**, for those who like that story.**

**wolverine and the x-men, guess it's coming out in 2008.**

http:// forums. superherohype. com/showthread. php?t270781

**(type without spaces, course.) **


	6. Chapter 6

----------TAS-------------

Wolverine's eyes almost bulged out as he saw the bone claws come out from the young girl's hands.

"Yah were saying?"

She attacked him aiming for his chest, but he stopped her. Bone claws met metal claws. Wolverine first thought was that the bone claws would be easy to cut through, but instead they resisted him when he tried to slice through them.

Rogue grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him over her, making him slam straight on his back against the cement floor.

"Ouch…that had to hurt." Iceman cringed as he saw that the landing made Wolverine wince. He crossed his arms, enjoying the battle between the two take place. Cannonball was still shocked, even _their_ Rogue never tried to fight Wolverine, sure the two would have an argument but it never led to a physical fight. He watched in horror as Rogue tried to put her claws through Wolverine's chest again.

Wolverine saw the claws coming down, and rolled over to the side. The bone claws went straight through the cement.

"Damn it!" Rogue was stuck.

Wolverine got up and struck her so hard in the face with a round house kick that she went flying towards the brick wall, making an imprint on it. She landed face down with a horrible crunching noise to follow.

Wolverine couldn't help it; he wanted to prove to the little brat that he was not to be messed with.

He walked over to her and picked her up, slamming her against the wall. Her face was a bloody mess, her nose looked broken and her lips had busted open.

"He's gonna freakin' kill her." Cannon gulped, Nightcrawler was beside himself.

Wolverine leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "There's a reason why they call me the _Wolverine_." He grazed his claws against her face to draw blood, "You want to surrender now bub, before yah lose all yer dignity?" he asked her. He grazed a little harder.

"Wolverine…?" she asked in a broken voice.

"What?"

Rogue looked at him, a smirk playing her bleeding lips. She leaned her mouth to his ear and whispered "There's a reason why they call me the _Rogue_."

He watched as her face began to heal, her lips and nose returned to normal and the slight opening he made in her face closed.

"What the hell?"

Wolverine felt it, a warm feeling going through his body. He looked at his arms that were holding her.

His arms and face were charged!

Rogue took this little opportunity to push him off her, and as soon as she did his arms and face exploded.

"Holy -!" Iceman and Cannonball eyes were wide, "Ve have to stop them, before they kill each other." Nightcrawler walked over to the control panel to halt the fight, "Are you crazy?!" Iceman pushed his hands out of the way. "They are going to kill each other!" Nightcrawler shouted as he tried to press the button that would end the simulation, but Iceman and Cannon were holding him down.

The door opened.

"What's going on here?" asked an amused Jubilee; she looked at the three men on the ground fighting to hold each other down.

"And what was that noise? Sounded like something went off." She asked again, she walked over to look down at the danger room arena.

"No don't look."

That didn't stop her from seeing Rogue, who was now all healed up go against a bloodied up Wolverine, whose face and arms were still smoldering from the explosion.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Jubilee put one hand against her mouth and another hand on her stomach.

Rogue watched as Wolverine staggered to get up after she threw him to the ground yet again. Blood from his face started to drip towards the ground, getting absorbed by the cement ground.

"Yer showin' yoah age, _Wolvie_." She taunted him; she delivered another kick to his gut. Wolverine took a fresh gulp of air as he felt his body work trying to heal him.

Once he got up he smiled at her.

He was going to give it to her

"What's so funnah?"

"Yer pathetic."

"Says the man gettin beat bah an eighteen year old!"

Wolverine only snickered "I saw yer face when Jeanie and Cyclops where together."

"So."

"I smelled it. Jealously. Coming off from you. Yer pathetic."

Rogue's anger began to swell, "Shut up!"

"Admit it Rogue, yah think that he'll one day up and leave her for you?"

"AH SAID SHUT UP!"

She lunged towards him, bone claws drawn. He grabbed her wrist and threw her down to the floor. Before he could move she cut through his leg making him howl in pain.

From the control room, now all four were amazed by the fight. "GO ROGUE, KICK HIS BUTT!" Jubilee cheered. The three men turned their head towards the girl, each wearing a face of confusion and amusement.

"What? It's not like I'm his official sidekick or anything." She barked at them. They drew their attention back to the fight.

Rogue was holding back her pain as Wolverine sat on her chest, pinning her hands down with his knees.

"You wimp, he probably doesn't even notice you. And you probably have tried everything to get his attention. He is never going to love you. To him, yer nothin'."

Rogue had had enough, she could handle bodily harm, but emotional harm was were she drew the line.

She phased through him, making him lose balance. She punched him, knocking him back towards the ground.

"Don't evah talk about thangs yah don't know!"

The four were so involved with the battle below that they never heard the door open.

"What is going on here?"

----------EVO-----------

Storm set down her cup of herbal tea, trying to control her laughter. She and the older Rogue were sitting around the table in the kitchen; she listened as Rogue told the story of how the Logan in her world was out smarted by Jubilee when she first came to the mansion.

"I wish that I could have seen that." Storm wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, Ah'll never forget his face." Rogue rested her head in her hands, "Ah love the darn fool, but its fun when his ego get's deflated once in a while."

"Well the Logan here is nothing like yours. By the sound of it, ours is more humble."

"Reallah? Can we trade?"

Storm winked, "I'll think about it." The two laughed again.

The two were still trading stories when Remy walked through.

"Stormy I –" he stopped when he saw Rogue sitting next to her. "Never mind."

"Remy, is there something you needed child?" Storm asked in her patient voice. Remy shook his head.

"Never mind." He all but ran when he left.

"Sorrah." Storm looked at Rogue with curiosity, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Ah- Ah don't know." Rogue looked down in her cup of tea "Do he n' the Rogue here get along?"

Storm paused the cup near her mouth, "They get along. When Remy first joined Rogue was the only one who gave him a real chance."

"Why's that?"

"He was an acolyte, but mostly due to what happened in New Orleans."

"What happened?"

"Long story Rogue."

Rogue crossed her arms "Ah got time."

_Mean while…_

Down stairs Remy was fuming, he could feel his anger swirl around his body making his blood boil over and teeth grind together.

He punched in the code to get into the danger room, kicking the tar out of anything (whether or not they were real or holographic) always helped.

After an hour of kicking the butts of holographic sentinels, his uniform was torn and he had a couple of scars. Remy felt cool air enter the room; he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Kinda early for a danger room session Gumbo." Logan was dressed in uniform.

Remy didn't reply, after destroying about a hundred sentinels he could still feel the anger and the hurt. He didn't want to reply, knowing that anything coming from his mouth would be a smart alec comment.

"Gumbo?"

'Damn homme can't take a hint.' He thought to himself

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but shrugged it away.

"No one cares. No one cares that she's gone."

"Gumbo…"

He shook his head vehemently. "Non, non, y'can't say dat dey care when none of dem are tryin t'help fix dat damn machine, when all of dem are talkin' about how much dis "Rogue" is better den ours!"

Logan sighed, "Gumbo, nobody wants to replace our Rogue."

Remy wiped some sweat from his forehead and walked passed Logan, "Could've fooled moi, mon ami."

Logan turned around, "Cajun, we're tryin' our best to get her back, but-"

Remy held out his hand, "Stop, just stop." He walked away just as Xavier wheeled in.

"What are we gonna do Chuck?"

Xavier rubbed his temples, he could feel Remy projecting thoughts (a rarity for the Cajun) of betrayal and hurt as he was leaving.

"He misses Rogue."

"Gee, yah think?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Rogue was his only tie to this school, the only reason why he agreed to stay." Xavier explained as he and Logan went to the control room.

"What, you think he'll run away?" the new recruits started to enter the DR.

"No. no, but we should keep an eye on him. Just in case."

Logan nodded his head.

The kid was just missing his friend, Logan was alright with that. He was just hoping that Remy wouldn't direct his anger at the others, especially at the older Rogue.

_Later that night_…

Out side Scott and Jean were coming back from their date. Jean, a bit huffy from the fact that all Scott was doing through out their dinner was talk about Rogue, was impatient about going in. She was a bit huffy, and a lot angry.

'What if the Scott there and Rogue are a couple? Who does my counterpart go with?' she thought as Scott opened the door to the mansion.

Scott gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Well goodnight."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he ran upstairs in a hurry.

"I'm going to see Rogue, make sure she's alright" he answered her. Jean watched as he made his way toward the left wing where Rogue's room was.

"Well good night." She hollered as Scott left her sight.

'And that ends my miserable date.' She thought bitterly as she made her way towards the kitchen to drown her misery in a pint of Dove chocolate ice cream.

"Had fun sugah?" asked a southern drawl voice.

In her dark green and yellow uniform was Rogue, leaning against the frame of the door. Jean rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood to talk to the harlot. She licked the spoon clean, closed the container of ice cream and walked away.

Rogue pulled her arm, "Can we talk?"

Jean pulled her arm back in disgust, "I'm tired," she faked a yawn "maybe later."

Jean was walking up the steps when Rogue began to talk, "Ah just wanted to see if we could talk for a minute."

Jean stomped down the steps, and crossed her arms "Talk."

'Well ain't she a peach.' Rogue thought bitterly, "How was the date? Heard it was an anniversary dinner." she tried smiling hoping to show Jean she was harmless.

"Fine."

"Did he get yah somethang?"

"Yes. Can I go now?"

Rogue let her go, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere with her. She watched as Jean walked up the steps.

"Oh," Jean turned around to talk to Rogue "by the way Scott's looking for you." She continued to walk up the stairs to her room.

Rogue went back to the kitchen; Logan and Storm, who had just came in were leaning against the counter, had heard everything.

Rogue sat down on the chair and laid her head down on the table.

"Here," she heard something clang down on the table, she looked up to see a bottle Stoli. "Thanks." She took a big gulp.

Logan and Storm shared a knowing look, between Remy flat out ignoring her and the rest of the kids asking non-stop annoying questions she needed a drink, "Better?"

Rogue set the bottle down, "Got anythang strongah?"

-------------TAS---------------

"That was a wonderful dinner Mr. Summers." Said Phoenix, her arms wrapped around Cyclops. He kissed her on her forehead, "That it was Mrs. Summers." He broke out from her grasp so to unlock the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Cyclops had stopped and was laying his head on the door.

"Do we have to go in? Can't we just go to a hotel for tonight?" He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Cyclops, we have to go in eventually." She reasoned with him, though enjoying their little intimate moment.

Cyclops begrudgingly opened the door and walked in, "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"It's quiet, too quiet."

Phoenix scanned the entire mansion.

"There's something happening in the danger room." They hurried down stairs.

Cyclops and Phoenix opened the door to find Iceman, Cannonball, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee cheering.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

They turned around, all wearing a guilty look.

"Um…nothin'." Cannonball lied.

Phoenix walked over to the observation deck and gasped, Wolverine was now in a full body nelson.

"None of you tried to stop this?" she asked in disbelief.

"Phoenix, try to stop Rogue." Phoenix focused her powers on the two fighters, and gave up "They're not letting me!"

Cyclops took the microphone, "Wolverine. Rogue, stop this NOW!" he yelled.

Rogue sent optic laser beams to the speakers surrounding the room, blowing them up into little pieces.

"Can't say she's not focus." Iceman shrugged, they all turned to look at him "What?"

That little distraction gave Wolverine the opportunity to roll over onto Rogue, his whole body weight on top of her. Rogue again phased through, leaving him lying on the floor. Rogue tried to body slam him, but missed as he rolled away.

Wolverine got up quickly and threw her again at the wall, a minute later he was holding her by the scruff of her uniform. Wolverine was ignoring the push on his mental shields sent by the Phoenix and the bangs coming from the group knocking on the glass panel to stop the fight. His claws were drawn, and right by Rogue's ear. Wolverine smiled sinisterly "Say uncle kid." He raised his arm to slice through her. And then…

He went down, and landed with a loud thud.

Rogue picked up her glove from the ground, "Maybeh latah, bub." She wiped away a trickle of blood from her mouth.

The Danger Room returned to normal. A few minutes later Cyclops and Phoenix came running in, "What is your malfunction?" Cyclops yelled at her, "You could have killed him! Are you that stupid?"

Rogue started shaking as she relived Wolverine's life, one thing that had hit her was Wolverine's feelings for Phoenix and the jealously he had against Cyclops.

"Rogue, do you have any idea of what you have just done?!" Cyclops yelled at her again, but she never heard it

'That hypocrite!' she thought silently to herself.

"Cyclops, he needs help. Help me get him down to the med lab." Phoenix was kneeled down besides Wolverine. He was out cold.

As Cyclops and Phoenix carried out Wolverine, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, and Iceman entered the room.

"Rogue are yah okay?" Cannonball asked attentively, he reached out to touch her shoulder. But she stepped back, wrapping her arms around her.

"Rogue?" he asked her again, the rest started getting worried. Each was thinking that that the eighteen year old couldn't handle seeing Wolverine's life.

She could handle it, but his emotions... She never could handle other people's emotions, much less her own.

"Yeah…yeah Ah'm alright." She told them, still shaking a bit.

"Do you vant us to take you back to your room?"

She shook her head, "No, no. Ah can manage." She ran out of the room just as Angel and Morph were entering, almost crashing into them.

"What's with her?" Angel asked the group.

"She saw too much." Iceman answered, "Where were you guys?"

"Putting Gambit out of his misery, and looking for Forge." Angel took a look around the room, the place had returned to normal but pieces of the speakers and blood were all over the place.

"Vhere is our Cajun friend anyvay?"

Morph massaged the back of his neck, still observing the damage "Gambit? Oh, he's probably moping around, maybe in Rogue's room."

"What?!"

-------EVO-----------

Rogue was getting ready for bed when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kitty phased through "Are you like busy or something?"

"No sugah," She sat at the foot of the bed and waved over to Kitty to sit next to her "What's on yah mind?"

She was tired of getting asked questions by the kids, but she didn't want to be mean or nothing.

"I heard like what happened with Jean and like I wanted to apologize about her, she usually isn't like this." She took a seat next to Rogue.

"Now why are yah apologizin' girl?" she asked.

"Well I just like didn't want your relationship with the Jean in like your world to get any worse or anything." She answered sheepishly.

Rogue smiled "Now what makes yah think that mah relationship with Jean is bad?"

"Well like the Rogue here and Jean like never got along so I like just thought-"

Rogue shook her head "Ah think Ah should tell yah somethangs."

-------------------------------------------------

**Thanks everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7

----------TAS-------------

"Vhere is our Cajun friend anyvay?"

Morph massaged the back of his neck, still observing the damage "Gambit? Oh, he's probably moping around, maybe in Rogue's room."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he was really depressed." Angel and Morphed looked at the four; all were wearing a face of pure fear.

"We gotta get t'that room." Said Cannonball, Iceman just shrugged.

"Maybe nothing will happen, who knows?"

Jubilee looked at him as if he were an idiot "_Hello?,_ were you not watching the fight? They're gonna kill each other."

Iceman looked around the blood splattered danger room; he gulped, she had a point "We got to get to that room."

_Rogue's room…_

After about fifteen or so drinks with the guys Gambit decided he was not drunk. He could hold his liquor as good as the next guy. He threw his worn out trench coat to the floor, and then collapsed onto the bed.

On the night stand next to him were pictures of his Rogue and him: dancing, playing, and smiling. He picked up one of them, brushing his thumb against her face. God he missed her.

He could still smell her; it was like she was haunting him. Even his bed smelled strongly of her scent of magnolias and roses. He could hear her voice as he looked up….

'Gambit don't own a canopy bed.'

He looked around recognizing his surrounding as Rogue's room, and not his.

'Alright, maybe Gambit is drunk.' He decided as he got up. The sound of foot steps could be heard from the room. Wondering who it was Gambit sent a wave of empathy out and felt feelings of hatred, fear, and guilt.

"Someone be feelin' lousy ce soir"

The foot steps were getting closer, Gambit could feel the emotions getting stronger. He wanted to comfort the person, until he noticed that the steps stopped right outside the door. The metal door slid open

Rogue walked into her counter parts rooms. She could still feel Wolverine through her mind. His emotions going through the cracks of her mental shields.

'Why the hell did I absorb that hypocrite?'

She looked at the photos of her counter part and the other x-men. Her counter part was smiling and hugging everyone. She was still covered head to toe, and yet she looked so happy.

She picked up a photo of the older Rogue and Cyclops. All dressed up and smiling, there arms linked together.

Why couldn't her life back home be like this photograph?

'_Admit it Rogue, yah think that he'll one day up and leave her for you?_'

Rogue dropped the photo, shattering the glass frame as Wolverine's words were coming back to haunt her.

'_I saw yer face when Jeanie and Cyclops where together_.'

She collapsed down to the floor curling into fetal position, not caring if the glass bits were hurting her.

She was already in pain

'_I smelled it. Jealously. Coming off from you. Yer pathetic'_

Tears ran down her face, she couldn't handle the emotions.

And Cyclops… he yelled at her.

He called her stupid when all she did was try to defend herself!

She clutched her heart as she felt more memories (hers and others) haunting her. The memories were about to swallow her whole when she heard multiple knocking.

Getting up, she wiped away the tears. The door slid opened to reveal Angel, Morph, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, and Jubilee.

"What are yall doin' here?" she asked them, making sure she held a neutral facial expression.

"Ve vanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, yah left in a hurry."

Rogue shook her head, "Ah'm fine. Ah just need some rest."

Rogue watched as each of the group seemed to be scanning her room.

"Are yall lookin foah somethang?"

Morph answered first in a hurry, "No, just making sure you're comfortable."

"You didn't find anything out of the ordinary here, did you?" asked Angel who was still looking around the room.

"No." she answered slowly. "Why?"

"No reason"

Rogue looked at the clock on the table, it was a quarter to two, "Well if that's all yall wanted then do yah mind…?"

They got the hint. "Yeah sure, good night Rogue. We'll see you tomorrow." The group looked around the room one more time and then bid her good night and walked away. All, but Jubilee.

"Yes?" asked Rogue.

Jubilee stood awkwardly for a second. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Rogue shook her head no. "It's alright, Ah really do need some sleep though."

"Alright, Rogue has some pajamas that should fit you. You both look about the same size.

That was true; Rogue had a good eight inches over Jubilee just like her counter part.

"I'll see you in the morning."

The door slid shut leaving Rogue alone again.

After getting dressed Rogue laid her head down on the pillow, the smell hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ugh." The smell of bourbon and cigarette smoke overwhelmed her, making her head spin.

'What the hell?'

Rogue got up to open the window, but something on the floor caught her eye.

_Gambit's room…_

'Dieu de remerciement'

Gambit had gotten out of the room just in the nick of time; there was no way in hell he was going to talk to that… _thing_.

While taking out his belonging from his coat, Gambit noticed something.

'Merde.'

Frantically he patted down his coat, searching for it.

'Non, non. It couldn't have fallen out.'

Gambit backtracked his night with guys, he didn't take it out of his pocket.

Did he?

'_Non_.'

_Rogue's room…_

Rogue picked up the small black box from the floor. Curiosity got the better of her. She opened it.

Snuggled in an ivory silk was a platinum ring encrusted with diamonds and emeralds stones.

The ring was beautiful; Rogue gently took it out of its casing. She noticed the engraving inside of the ring.

There had only been three times in Rogue's life that she was shocked.

One: when she got her powers, two: when she found out Ritzy was Mystique, and three: when she found out Mystique was her adopted mother.

But this topped them all.

Because engraved inside the ring was something she never thought she would ever see again.

---------EVO----------

Jean breathed in the smell of strawberry waffles, eggs, and fresh brewed coffee. She quickly got dressed, wanting to eat the deliciously smelling breakfast.

When she walked in the kitchen; everyone had a good helping of waffles on their plates.

"Good morning everybody." She smiled at everyone.

"Good morning Jean. Care to try some waffles?"" asked the Professor "Rogue culinary skills are quite good."

"Rogue cooked?" she asked, Rogue never liked to cook.

"Do yah want some Jean?" Jean looked at the person who had asked. Wearing blue jeans and a sweatshirt was not the regular Rogue that Jean was used too .It all then came screaming back at her.

"No, thanks. I'll just grab some juice." She said coolly.

"Oh come on Jean, these are terrific!" Scott said through a mouthful of eggs.

Rogue smiled, "Thank yah, sugah. Yer so sweet." She commented, making Scott blush to the tips of hair.

The sight of Scott and Rogue made Jean stomach churn. "I'm _so_ out of here."

Sam watched as Rogue's face fell.

"Miss Rogue are yah alright?" asked Sam

Rogue felt nostalgic; Sam was just the same in her world. Making her miss the guy terribly, he was like a little brother to her.

"Yeah, Ah'm alright."

_Bamf_

Speaking about brothers…

"Vhat's for breakfast?"

The smell of brimstone filled the kitchen as Kurt took a helping of everything on the table.

"Kurt shouldn't you like be helping the others with the machine?" asked Kitty fanning smoke away from her.

"Ja, but Beast said I could take a break, besides Remy is vorking enough for all of us."

"Do they want anything to eat?" asked Storm.

Kurt was now putting a mountain amount of butter on his stacks of waffles "I don't know, I didn't ask." He admitted sheepishly.

"Well go then."

Kurt teleported out.

Ten minutes later Kurt, Beast and Forge came into the kitchen.

"Where's Gumbo?"

The three looked at each other, each wanting the other the answer.

"Hank?"

Beast sighed, "The boy didn't want to come I'm afraid."

"Did yah tell him that there are strawberry waffles, it's his favorite." Rogue told them, but Beast only shook his head, "He said he would get something later. I am sorry." He took a seat with the others.

After everyone left it was only Logan and Rogue, who stayed behind to clean.

Logan squeezed Rogue's gloved hand, "He'll come along eventually, don't worry about it darlin."

"Ah know, but Ah can't help but tah."

"I know what will cheer you up. A danger room session."

Rogue peered at Logan, "What?" he asked.

Smiling she told him "Nothin' hon, Ah just thought Ah was talkin tah Cyclops for while there."

Logan grinned devilishly "No way darlin, its just funny seeing the kids complain afterwards."

Rogue put her arm around Logan's shoulder. "Now that's mah Wolvie."

Outside the kitchen Kitty could hear the two talk, it wasn't fair that Jean and Remy were treating her so coldly.

'She's still Rogue. Just not exactly _our_ Rogue' she thought as she made her way to the danger room.

Dressed and ready by the door stood Jean, taking a deep breath Kitty got ready to confront the stubborn red head.

"Jean we have to talk."

"What about?"

"About the way you're like treating Rogue, you like totally shunned her this morning."

A crowd was forming around the two, but neither acknowledged it.

"Did you not see the way she was fawning over…" Jean eyes searched the room; Scott was close by and listening in on their conversation.

"You know." Jean cocked her head in Scott's direction.

"So what. It like doesn't mean she's like trying to steal him away from you."

"How do you know?"

"I like know because- "

The doors to the danger room opened, Rogue, Logan, and Storm stood ready and dressed.

"What's going on half pint?" asked Logan, he saw the crowd around the two disperse and walk into the DR.

"Nothing" they replied in unison, each giving the other a cold glance. Logan knew they were lying, obviously, but he let it get go for now.

"So Logan is Rogue going to be working with us?" Scott questioned, trying to sound indifferent. Logan just shook his head, "No slim, strips is gonna be watchin from the control room."

"She's running it?"

"Yeah, here's yer chance to impress her."  
A few snickered while some looked a bit disappointed, in the back Remy waited impatiently for the session to begin. At least the woman wouldn't be working right next to him.

The three adults were now joined by the Professor in the control room, looking down at the young x-men.

"Are you sure about this Rogue?" the Professor question, earlier and with the help of Wolverine, Rogue had asked if she could run a danger room session. "Are yall readah?" she looked down to see an impatient and a some what excited group.

"Yeah!"

"Bring it!"

"Alright, yall asked for it."

Rogue pressed the button for the session to get started.

The group huddled together in two groups: the new x-men and the original team. The room changed from its usual metallic scenery to a hot and blistering desert.

"What do we have to do? Go through sand dunes?" Iceman yelled out cockily.

"You'll see." Storm's voice could be heard.

A sand storm started to form, forcing the group to shield them selves from getting a hand full of sand in their faces. It lasted only for a bit though, "Is everyone alright?" Scott as always took position as leader. But before anyone could reply four figures came out from the sand.

The first one was Apocalypse though a lot more bigger than the last time anyone saw him, the second one was Magneto looking menacingly with his eyes glowing from underneath his helmet, the third was Juggernaut, and the last one had an ugly white face with red eyes and a red diamond in the middle of his forehead.

"Guys get readah foah hell." Advised Rogue from the control center.

"Oh merde." Remy had his bo staff out, usually he would have been berated by Scott for swearing in front of the group, but Scott himself was now letting out a string of swear words. No way would this be a regular session.

As the two teams began to fight Logan couldn't help but say. "Twenty bucks that they won't make it."

------------TAS----------------

"Wow Rogue, you look so much better!" it took a while for Jubilee to understand what she had just said "Not that you didn't look good before because you did, but now you look –"

Rogue held out her hands "Ah know what yah meant." Before going to bed Rogue had to wash of her dark make up off so as not to stain the sheets. But now she felt naked with out her makeup, and when she looked through her counter part's make up all she found was bright red lipstick and some other 'preppy' color make up.

Rogue didn't even want to start with her choice of clothes, everything was just so _flirty_. She felt exposed when she tried on some of he counter parts clothes (she would have worn her uniform but it was stained with blood from her and Wolverine's fight). In the end she ended up picking long black pants and a Saints football team sweat shirt.

"So are you hungry?" Jubilee asked her as they walked downstairs to the kitchen "Because Gambit makes the best breakfast; I just hope he's making strawberry waffles." She continued to talk.

"He'll probably poison mine." Rogue muttered under her breath. Jubilee heard though, "He's not mad at you, he's just a little…"

Rogue cut her off "He's pissed; yah don't have tah be psychic to know that."

When the two walked into the kitchen Jubilee was a bit surprised, it was some what more subdued than usual.

"What's going on here?" she asked, the whole group (except for Wolverine) was in the kitchen.

They looked as if they were waiting for something, and by the look the Professor was wearing Rogue was sure they were waiting to talk to her about last night.

"Good morning Jubilee, Rogue. Would you two have a seat, please?" the Professor requested pulling out two chairs by telekinesis.

Rogue took her seat, and got ready for what ever the Professor had ready to say. "Rogue, I heard about what happened last night. I do not know how disgruntled x-men take out their anger out in your dimension, but in our dimension we do not take out our anger on our fellow team mates. Do I make myself clear?"

Rogue cast her head down in shame "Yes sir."

"I have talked to Wolverine, I know why he acted the way he did. But what was your reason?"

Rogue looked around the table, Cyclops arms were crossed and by the looks of it so was his temper at her. Phoenix on the other hand looked understanding, and Gambit wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Professor, do you mind?" she pointed to her head to emphasize her question.

The Professor obliged her request and read her mind, after reading her thoughts he sighed and picked up her hand giving it a little squeeze. "You and wolverine are more alike than you think my dear."

"Are we finish here Professor?" asked Cyclops angrily, he wanted Rogue to go on some type of punishment for disobeying their rules.

"Yes, we are."

"Good, danger room session in half an hour."

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Iceman joked after the 'fearless leader' (along with the professor) left the kitchen.

"Don't know, maybe someone told him that grown men don't wear their underwear over their clothing." Jubilee answered passing around a plate of waffles.

The whole group, even Phoenix, started to laugh.

"Bon un petite." Gambit allowed himself to laugh, he still was pissed, but he needed some cheering up. And what better way than bashing Cyclops?

"You think we can slip in a little something in his morning drink again?" Morph asked, half jokingly and half seriously.

"Oh yeah, Rogue you should have seen it. We got Cyclops good and drunk at eight in the morning!" Iceman wiped away a tear, remembering the hysterical morning.

"That's mean."

"Hey, it at least got us out from doing a danger room session." Angel reasoned.

Phoenix though looked pissed, "That was a horrible prank."

"Oh come on petite, Cyclops could lighten –" Gambit stopped talking, he dropped his utensils on the table with a loud _clang._ "Exutilisez moi" he walked away, muttering a string of French swear words.

"What was that about?" Storm looked around the group, her eyes stopped on Rogue. As did everyone else when they noticed what she had on.

"Oh dear Goddess."

"What?" Rogue felt nervous, she didn't say or do anything. Did she?

"The sweat shirt you're wearing child, it belongs to Gambit."

"Oh, but it was in-"

"Gambit gave it to Rogue the day before he had to go on a mission, as a reminder of him to her." Storm informed her. "She loved wearing that sweat shirt; even after Gambit came back she still wore it."

"Oh." Rogue started to feel itchy; she wanted to take the damn thing off.

"You did not know child, please do not be upset. Gambit was just-"

"Pissed, Ah get it. Will yall excuse meh?" she got up from the table.

"Of course Rogue."

After she left the table fell into silence yet again.

"So much for a 'good' morning."

--------------EVO--------------

"Get down!" Scott yelled out as he sent a wave of his optic blast to Juggernaut, but hurting the gigantic and un-human man proved to futile because the blast just seemed to bounce off of him. Kitty and Rain tried to get close to him, so that they could take off his helmet, but he threw the two into the sand.

"Tabitha, now" The spunky blond created a huge ball of energy, handing it over to Piotr. The metallic Russian threw it at Mr. Sinister, who halted the ball in mid air, playing with it as if it were a toy before throwing it right back at them. X-23 tried to get him from behind but missed horribly as Sinister used his telekinesis to move her.

Sam, Kurt, Bobby, and Jubilee weren't having an easy time defeating Magneto, who by now beating them into a bloody pulp.

And as for beating Apocalypse, both Jean and Remy were wishing that the damn maniac had an off switch somewhere on his body. None of their attack, along with Ray's and Jamie's attack, made a single scratch on the massive mutant. Alex tried to do an air attack with the help of Warren, but it did no good.

From the control tower, Storm kept count of injury. And by the looks of it there were a lot being injured, except for X-23. "You think they have had enough?" she asked the Professor.

The Professor didn't answer he instead kept on watching the fight, while the x-men had fought against Juggernaut, Magneto, and Apocalypse, they never _truly_ won the fight. Instead they just delayed the battle. Juggernaut could still well be alive, Magneto had gone into hiding after the Apocalypse incident, and Apocalypse was trapped in time (the Professor wasn't a hundred percent sure if Apocalypse could return). And as for Mr. Sinister, if Rogue was right that meant the team would have to work as twice as hard to beat the mad man.

"They're never going to make it if they work like this."

Kitty finally was able to phase Juggernaut's helmet. "Jean, we could us like some help!" she yelled out, holding on to dear life as Juggernaut tried to throw her off.

Jean was able to knock him out.

"Well that only took an hour." Logan commented watching the fight.

"You honestly think you can take me down. I will crush you like the disgusting traders you are." Magneto threatened. X-23 lunged at him, but using his power he froze her in mid air, bending her claws backwards. X-23 howled in pain as the metal in her body began to twist from his torture. "STOP IT!" they yelled out, throwing attacks at the man, but he shielded himself with X, letting her get the brunt of the attacks.

"Alright." He answered them; he threw Laura to the ground like a rag doll. She landed in a heap of her own blood next to Piotr (who went through a similar torture).

"X, Piotr!" Bobby yelled out helplessly as he watched the two try to get up. "That rips it." He formed an ice prison around Magneto who just laughed "You really think _ice_ can stop me?" he began to punch through, but Bobby began making the ice thicker until no one could here the man's laughter and threats.

Bobby wiped a trickle of blood from his nose, "Magma," he ordered "melt the sand around him, turn it into glass."

Amara did just that, trapping him in a prison of ice and glass. "That should hold –" she fell down in the sand when Sinister hit her with an attack from behind.

"Fools you can not defeat the future!" Sinister yelled out.

"Defeat this!" Bobby incased him in ice, but it was pointless. The ice shattered, hitting everyone in the face.

"That tickled." He cracked his knuckles "Now it's my turn." He aimed at Bobby, Kurt, Jubilee, and Ray; taking them out with just one blow.

Remy had had enough of this clown "You all help Jean with Apocalypse. Scott, Alex, let's kick his ass." He ordered, Remy let out a wave of charged cards, while Scott and Ales shot him with laser blast.

It didn't even dent him.

"Was that all?" using his powers he removed Scott's visors.

"Damn it!" before Scott could close his eyes he had accidentally taken Alex, Kitty and Tabitha out.

Mr. Sinister looked around, the Cajun managed to disappear somehow "Oh Gambit where are you?" he asked in a sing along voice. "Come out; come out where ever you are. Daddy Sinister wants to talk to you."

Before Sinister could move one step he got impaled in the middle of his forehead. The force was so strong that the red diamond went through his _head_. Remy removed his bo-staff from the mad man's head, letting him fall in a mix of his own blood and sand.

"You're no pere, homme." Remy wiped of some of Mr. Sinister blood that had splattered into his face.

The room returned to normal, gone was the sand and their enemies.

"Hey we didn't beat Apocalypse yet!"

The doors to the danger room opened and in stepped Rogue, "By the looks of it, Apocalypse was wipin' the floor with yall."

"We didn't even get a chance!" Warren yelled. Rogue was resolute "And who would have helped yah beat him? Most of yer team mates are injured." She looked at those who were trying to get up and those who were trying to limp over to Storm for first aid.

"So are you saying we didn't have a chance to win?" Scott asked readjusting his visor, "No sugah, it just means that yall will have tah work twice as hard."

The whole class groaned.

"Hey give us a break; you put us up against our worst enemies. And who the hell was that Mr. Sinister guy?" Jean asked irritably, hands on her hips.

"These are enemies that you all have gone against before, and no doubt will go against again." Logan barked, "And according to Rogue Mr. Sinister is a mad mutant scientist in her world and is someone that hopefully we will never have to meet."

"The people yall just went up against are the bosses. As yall know each of them have goons, who are hopefullah easah enough for yall tah beat."

The class looked ashamed (sans Piotr and Remy), remembering times when the brotherhood and the acolytes beat them.

"Class dismissed."

_Later_….

Remy was back to working on the time machine, Forge and Beast had gone out to get more supplies.

"Remy?"

Surprised by the voice he hit his head against the machine; he had been readjusting the wires underneath the control boards.

"_Baise_" he wheeled from under the machine, "Que?" he looked up to see the counter part Rogue. "Oh, it just you." He went back to work.

"Can we talk foah a bit?"

"Non."

"Do yah need help? Ah'm good with machines."

Remy wheeled out, and stood up. He threw the wrench he was working with to the ground. "I don't need your damn help! Just go away, talk t'Stormy or something."

He turned around to turn on the machine, it wouldn't start. He knew he couldn't take his anger out on the Rogue, so instead he punched through the monitor. His fist bleeding with bits of imbedded glass.

"Ah know yah miss her Remy, she's yer friend. But-"

"Non!" he yelled violently at her "Y'don't know anything. Y'just come in here, and try t'replace her."

Rogue watched as his fists glowed a slight pink color "Remy, Ah never asked tah come here, nor do Ah want tah replace yer Rogue."

"Well y'doin' a belle job at proven dat."

"Don't yah dare blame meh foah anah of this Swamprat."

He had it; no one else could call him that except for _his_ Rogue.

"Get out! Who da hell told y'could come in here and talk t'me anyway?"

"No one." She whispered.

Rogue looked at Remy, his crimson and black eyes burned with hatred. She wanted to say one more thing before she left. To show him that all she wanted from him was nothing.

"Yah fight good, just lahke mah Gambit."

-----------TAS---------------

Rogue found herself walking along the corridor of what looked to be the med lab. After what happened at breakfast she had made herself scarce. All she seemed to do since arriving in this world was cause trouble.

"I am fine Jeanie, so you can tell Hank to go and sign those damn release forms." Wolverine ordered.

Rogue carefully pressed her ear to the room of his door.

"Even you can't heal that fast Wolverine." Phoenix sounded impatient with the irritable man.

Rogue could hear a soft growl emitted by Wolverine, bed rest; she knew how much that could suck.

"I'll come back shortly to check on you." Rogue ran for it, but found her stuck to the ground after a couple of steps.

'What the hell?' she tried to budge, but nothing worked. Behind her, Phoenix gently closed the door to Wolverine room.

"Rogue, you can go in if you want." Phoenix chided gently. "Ah would love tah, if Ah weren't stuck tah the ground." Rogue replied sarcastically.

Phoenix unstuck her, "You should go in and talk to him."

"First there nothin' tah talk about." She replied coldly ", and second it's none of yer business!"

Phoenix didn't want to argue with her, she knew why she was so mad.

"You're more like him than I thought." Phoenix said before walking away.

'I am not going in there.' Rogue laid against the wall next to the door. 'I mean: why should I? That damn brute was the one who started it all.'

She wished Logan was here, he would have been able to give her advice.

'Only thing is,' she thought 'he is here.'

Before she could change her mind she turned the knob and walked in.

"What do you want bub?" Wolverine barked at her, his arm was in a sling and he was hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Ah… Ah wanted tah say…Yer a hypocrite." she yelled out. Wolverine turned off the television that was planted to the ceiling.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is!" she walked closer to him "Y'gave me so much grief for liking Cyclops and being jealous of Jean, but yer…yer just the same. Yer jealous of Cyclops and you're _in love_ with Jean!"

Wolverine only grunted "What you have for visor boy, that's not love kid, love is when you would do anything for the person you care for, even if it does mean watching that person go off with someone you feel doesn't deserve them."

"And yah think Ah don't know how that feels? Ah risked mah life for Jean just so Ah can see Scott happah number of times. Because she makes him happah… and not meh." Wolverine watched as Rogue eyes started to water.

'She must really like the kid.'

"Ain't we a pair of idiots? Wanting someone we know we'll never have."

Rogue sniffed "We are."

Wolverine grunted, not knowing what else to say, he never was good about talking about feelings and emotions, after a while he spoke again. "What happened to yer face?"

Rogue made a face "What happened tah yers?" she snapped. Wolverine still had a few scratches on his face. He smirked, she had guts.

Rogue shook her head, "Yah know they say we're alike."

Wolverine just shrugged again, "Maybe, but I don't think so." He sighed "Look, I'm sorry that I fought with yah, when Slim and Red's anniversary come around I always get pissed. Just took it out on the wrong person."

Rogue nodded her head "Yeah, same here."

Wolverine pulled the chair next to him closer, "Why don't you sit here kid? Tell me a bed time story or something."

Rogue found herself smiling, she knew he was just kidding, but it still made her smile.

"Sure."

She walked over and took a seat. In some ways, it was exactly like home.

-------------------------------

More drama than usual in this chapter, sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, nor do I own the New Orleans football team (The Saints).

Thank you everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

-------EVO--------

"Yah fight good, just lahke mah Gambit" the door closed after she said that. Remy could only curse as he picked up his fallen wrench.

'Damn fille.' He pulled out the first aid kit to treat his hand.

"Need help buddy?" Forge appeared behind him, his voice lined with curiosity as to why the screen was busted.

"Non." He was so focused on the last thing that Rogue had said that he didn't realize that he was charging the first aid kit.

"Remy, look out!" Forge pulled him just as the box blew up.

Forge watched as bandages fluttered through the air, "What on earth was that man?"

Remy didn't answer "Get me anoder first aid kit."

_Hallway…_

"Is something the matter Rogue?" Hank approached carrying a bag full of supplies for the machine.

"No, Ah'm fine Beast. It nothin'." She quickly dried her tears, so not to prove that she was lying.

"Then would you mind helping me carry this inside?" he watched Rogue, she was hesitating.

He settled the bags down, "Just as I thought, what happened?" With his arm around her shoulders he led her to the med lab.

"Ah may have crossed a lahne."

"How so?"

"Logan told meh not tah bother him," she began to pace around the room.

"Remy?" he sighed

"Yeah, but Ah just wanted tah know. If he reallah is Rogue's friend, then why does he hate meh so much?"

Hank rested his glasses on a table, "Because my dear, you are replacing his best friend."

"But Ah don't want tah replace the othah Rouge, Ah neveh _asked_ tah come here!" her voice was rising.

"I know that Rogue."

She sighed, Hank watched as she began to slowly sink to the ground. He felt bad for her, and then something hit him.

"Rogue, how do you compare yourself and the others in your world to us?"

Her eyebrow arched, "What do yah mean?"

"I mean our personalities and our reactions towards everyday's life challenges. How would you compare us?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Similar, Ah guess. Besides looks and age, everyone in mah world acts the same here."

She watched as Hank started to look very worried, "Is it possible that Rogue could be having a difficult time with your team mates in your world? Perhaps in danger of getting hurt?"

"No way! Mah team would nevah do that!"

Hank not really believing her answer began to walk out.

"Never say never, my dear Rogue."

-----------TAS--------------

Colossus watched as Nightcrawler suspend himself from the ceiling his ears pressed to the metal door that led to the war room.

"Comrade, what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Do you vant them to hear us?" he asked, his eyes glowed in anger and annoyance.

Colossus walked up towards the door, "Who is 'them'?"

Nightcrawler pressed his ears closer towards the door, "Storm and Gambit."

_War room…_

"Gambit, be reasonable. Surely you can over look this as an accident." Said Storm calmly, she sat and watched as Gambit paced the room, shuffling his cards. Something he always did when he was angry.

"Not dis time Stormy. Gambit wants dat girl out of here."

"She is a child – "

"She's a danger, y'heard what Angel and Iceman said. She just about killed Wolverine."

He leaned down so that they were now face to face " Dat what y'really want Stormy. T'put y'friend in danger?" He looked straight into her eyes. Storm turned away before almost succumbing to his charms

"You also heard Angel and Iceman say that it was Wolverine that started it."

"So what? Did some one put a gun t'her head? Non!"

She rolled her eyes "_You_ know how tempting it can be to fight Wolverine; there has been plenty of times in where you have tried to hurt him."

"Still."

Storm was resolute "You may not like her Gambit, but the others do. Jubilee is ecstatic to-"

He cut her of, "She just a child, she don't count."

"Still."

To angry to control his emotions, he let his true feelings slip.

She heard him mumble something, and couldn't help but laugh.

"You can not hate someone that you are in love with."

Gambit looked at her incredulously "Aint in love wid dat t'ing. Hate? Oui. Love? Non."

Storm paused for a bit, it did make sense when she thought about it. "You may not be, but maybe your counter part is."

"Like Gambit cares, Gambit just want de t'ing gone."

'Goddess.'

"Gambit, we all want Rogue to come back-" She stopped talking when she saw him smirk.

"What?" She didn't like it when he got all quiet on her.

"Y'don't want her back." He said deadpanned.

"That's ludicrous." She stood up again, knocking a couple of chairs down.

"Is it? Now dat Rogue's gone y'don't have t'worry about her stealin' y'job."

"You're an idiot, the biggest one I have met so far!"

"Now y'can finally get some rest knowin ol'Cyclops won't demote you."

Storm was now royally pissed, "How dare you think that I would want my _best_ friend to never come back?"

"Simple Stormy y'always acted like a-"

"If you finish that sentence Gambit I will hurt you."

Gambit lips pulled upward though his eyes remained cold, "Piece of advice Stormy, don't mess wid de devil." he charged up two of his cards, his eyes began to crackle with energy.

Storm was unfazed, a storm of lighting and thunder ripped through outside and in the war room, causing Gambit to fall over. Her eyes were pure white, "Do not mess with a _Goddess_, Gambit."

_Infirmary…_

"No way did yall do that." Rogue stared in awe as Wolverine told her how they had escaped Sinister and his marauders.

"We did, it was the easiest take down I ever did."

Rogue smirked, "Why, aint yah modest."

Her sarcasm was not lost on him, "Well I could have taken them down by myself. Just thought the others should have some fun." He replied with such an innocent look, she laughed, almost falling off her chair.

They had been talking for the last twenty minutes; at first it was a bit uneasy. But then the conversation began to flow easily as the two began tell each other about their team's adventures. Wolverine watched her as she laughed; he noticed that there were a lot of similarities between the two Rogues. All except for one…

"Why Summers, kid?"

The question sobered her up. 'Where did that come from?'

"What?"

"Why Cyclops?" he asked again, his arms crossed.

Rogue shrugged, "Why Jean?"

"Thought she was beautiful, didn't treat me like an animal when we first met. Gave me a chance."

Rogue cast her eyes down when she heard his answer, but smiled a little. "Ah guess Ah can say the same thang."

Wolverine waited for her to continue, he watched as she got up. Her arms wrapped around her as she looked at the window.

"Scott wasn't afraid of meh, he cared. He didn't flinch when he got near meh." She finally looked at him. "He nevah saw meh as a soul suckin' mutant, he saw meh as a friend."

Wolverine sighed "Look kid; take it from a guy who's been there. Stop caring."

She snapped her head at him. "What?"

"Stop caring. He's got someone to look after him, and he's got himself to look after his girl."

"Yeah, but-?"

"No buts, kid all that jealously yah got pent up in yah is only going to get you madder at yerself and them."

She took his advice to heart, "What about yah?" she asked him.

"What about me?"

"Are yah ovah her?"

"She's Cyclops girl, I got no business in that. But I still care for her."

"But yah just said-!"

Wolverine held up his hands to make her stop talking "Stop caring about what he thinks of you, but never stop caring for him as a _friend._"

'Sounds just like what Logan would have said.'

"Thanks…_Wolvie_." She said it with a smirk. Rogue folded her gloved hand with his hand. Wolverine was surprised, but didn't flinch or pull back.

"Yer welcome kid."

She sat back down next to him, "Why don't yah ask Storm out?"

"Yer kiddin' me right?"

"No, Ah mean, yall work so well together in mah world. Maybeh yall could work it out here."

Wolverine looked liked he was considering. "What about you and the Cajun in yer world."

"He's mah best friend, besides Kitty and Kurt. Ain't no way Ah'm goin with him."

"Funny, that was my answer about Storm."

Lighting and thunder shook the house, making Rogue jump. Wolverine stayed put, already use to the special effects.

"What was that?"

"Looks like somebody's pissing off Storm."

She looked outside again; a swirl of thunderstorm was overtaking the blue sky.

"Should we worrah?"

"Nah, she's got the Cajun to cool her off."

--------------EVO-----------

"My stars and garter, what happened here?" Beast looked at the broken monitor, the scorched table, and Forge trying to clean up everything.

"Remy happened, he just went off." Forge explained as he got up from the floor to look through the bags of tools.

"Our young Remy does have a temper."

"Yeah, but did he have to take it out on our computer? He could have punched the wall or something." The computer screen still had broken pieces of glass around it and wires protruding out of it.

Beast could only massage the bridge of his nose, 'Let's be thankful he didn't take it out his anger out on a certain guest.'

_Rec Room…._

X and Rogue watched as Piotr and Kitty cuddle up together on the couch a book between them.

The two were alright with the couple until they started to kiss, "Get a room." X growled. Piotr turned beet red, "If that's the way you like it, then alright." Before Piotr could protest he was being dragged by the petite brunette.

"Katya!"

"Go easah on him Kittah." Rogue laughed at the site of the two, they were an odd couple. "She's gonna eat him alive aint she?" She asked. Rogue took a look at Laura, Logan had told her about what she had been through: the weapon training, the death of her mother and teacher, and when she came into the city. Logan had told her that X still was weary around other people, and didn't like to social.

"Ah heard about what yah had tah go through."

"And?" Laura just shrugged.

"And Ah know how much yah hate it here."

"What makes you think I hate it here?" Laura didn't like were this was leading too.

"Ah wasn't all to thrilled when Ah joined the X-men. Nobodah trusted meh; they all thought Ah was still the enemah."

Laura laid down her head against the couch, looking up towards the ceiling. She could relate.

"How did you get use to it?"

Rogue shrugged, "Over time Ah earned their trust and they earned mine, it took awhile but Ah did it."

Laura crossed her arms; it was easy for Rogue to say this. "At least you never killed."

"Who says Ah haven't?" Laura whipped her head towards Rogue, whose head was down. "Ah killed people befoah, and paid the ultimate price foah it." She looked at her hands and then looked at Laura. "Just because yer were betrayed once, doesn't mean it's gonna happen again. Mystique took mah childhood away from meh, don't let what they did tah yah take yers too."

Laura could only blink; they had gone through _similar_ situations. "Thanks Rogue."

"No problem hun."

A light flowery scent drifted into the room, Laura knew who it was and where that person was hiding. 'Let's change topics for a second.' She knew she had to be subtle about this.

"Do you get along with your team mates?"

"Yeah, we get along fahne. Aint all lovey dovey, but we do alright."

She was pushing it with the next statement "Really? I would think you hated Jean in your world."

Rogue shook her head, "No, Ah love that girl lahke a sister. Next to Storm, she's one of mah best friends."

Laura arched her eyebrow, "Really?" She believed Rogue, but she hoped that Rogue would elaborate some more.

"Yeah, I was one of bride's maid at Scott's and her wedding."

Laura could hear a slight gasp coming from outside. Playing devils advocate had never been more interesting.

"So her and Scott got married? Weren't you mad?"

"At what?"

"That she married Scott."

Rogue began to laugh, "No offense tah the Scott in this world, but Cyclops ain't mah type."

"You don't think so either huh?"

"Nope, Ah think am little too much for the visor boy. That's why Ah so happah that they found each other, they're the perfect couple."

Outside, hiding behind a wall, listening in was Jean. She had heard everything, and now the guilt was pounding against her heart. '_No_.'

Laura heard Jean running away, 'Good.' She grabbed one of the news papers next to her and began to read.

"Oh my Gawd!" Rogue tore the paper away from her.

"Hey!" Laura liked Rogue, but nobody ripped her things from her hands with out getting beat. She was about to yell again, but then she saw the look of confusion and worry on Rogue's face.

"Rogue, what's the matter?"

Her green eyes were still wide in shock, "Oh, dear Gawd!"

"What?" What the hell was wrong with this woman?

Rogue let the newspaper fall to the ground.

"Ah got sent into the _future_."

Laura began to lead the stunned Rogue downstairs, "I think we need to see Forge and Beast about this one."

----------TAS---------

"Rogue, relax. I am sure Beast can find out how this happen." Jubilee tried her best to calm down the pissed off teen, but with no prevail.

"When Ah get mah hands on that idiot, Ah'm gonna drain him until the last drop." Jubilee winced at the threat, she seemed like she had meant it.

The two were fine, after Rogue had come from Wolverines room Jubilee cajoled her into going shopping. Everything was going great, Rogue seemed to be having a good time (She had claimed earlier to Jubilee that shopping was never her thing) until they went to the coffee shop. Rogue had seen the date on the news paper that had been left on the counter.

'Why did I have to stop at that coffee shop?' Jubilee cursed herself.

They were back at the mansion now.

"Whoa, hey Rogue nice look." Iceman joked; Rogue had been able to get black make up and some new clothes. Jubilee tried to get his attention so to tell him to quit it. "Jeez, did they have a sale at the morgue?" Iceman meant it as a joke, and thought it was funny. But Rogue had a face of pure abhorrence; he turned to look at Jubilee who had her face in her hands.

"Nice move Iceman." Jubilee muttered

"Listen tah meh _Ice Prick,_ and listen carefully. Yah bettah find Forge and get him here, befoah Ah decide tah chop up yer bodah intah little bittah ice cubes. Got that?" She had him by the scruff of his t-shirt. Iceman didn't take too kindly to threats, but the dark make up on her face made Rogue look especially menacing. Plus after the fight with Wolverine, he didn't doubt that she would make good on her threat.

"He's-he's here already, Angel and Morph found him after you guys left. They're down stairs right now." He stuttered.

_Down stairs…_

"It's quite unbelievable, isn't it?" Xavier asked after he told Forge about the two Rogues, Forge shook his head, "No, not really. After what happened with Bishop, I believe it."  
"It's not the same though, Bishop is from the future, Rogue claims she's from another dimension."

"Forge is there anyway to send her back?" Beast asked.

Forge thoughtfully tapped his chin, "It's possible. Very well possible, I have been creating a machine similar to what you claim brought Rogue here… by the way where is she. She might prove to be helpful."

"Rogue and Jubilee have gone shopping, they should be coming soon." Cyclops answered him. Xavier scanned the mansion.

"Actually Cyclops, she's here. And mad, might I say."  
"At who?"

"FORGE!"

The door banged opened, Rogue's eyes were burning with contempt while a wistful Jubilee stood behind her.

"I think we know our answer."

_Infirmary…_

"Wolverine, y'can't be serious."

"I'm serious Cajun, the girl's staying, and aint nothin' you can tell me to change my mind." Wolverine snarled. He was up and feeling better, to bad he couldn't say the same about the Cajun. The man had nasty bruises on his side from his little fight with Storm.

"Gambit still say de girl should be t'rown out or at least locked up." He winced as Phoenix put a pack of ice to settle the swelling.

"Gambit is there any particular reason why you want her out so much?" asked the Phoenix, she didn't get it, out of all the people in the mansion she thought Gambit would be the one that would get along with the young girl.

But apparently not.

"De fille stole from Gambit."

Wolverine let out a loud laugh, "Come one Gumbo that the best excuse yah got? She stole from you. What ever she _stole_, bet you can just steal again."

"Gambit knows dat de t'ing has mon belonging. Maybe if Gambit can…"

Wolverine let out a soft growl before picking up the Cajun and throwing him against the wall.

"WOLVERINE!" Storm and Jean yelled out, but he ignored them.

"You lay a finger on her Gumbo, and I'll break all of yours. Kapeesh?"

He didn't wait for an answer, Gambit got up, wincing a bit as he did. "Y'got a soft spot for de t'ing already Wolverine? _Dieu_, after one beat down n' she got y'wrapped around her petite pinky. Pensée" He muttered the last word so that only Wolverine could hear him.

"What did you call me!?!"

"Y'heard Gambit."  
Wolverine unsheathed his claws "Bring it on Gumbo."

Gambit had his cards charged, but then Iceman came sliding in.

"You guys better come quick, the Rogue is having a meltdown." He, Phoenix, and Storm left leaving only Wolverine and Gambit.

Gambit uncharged his cards, and smirked "Still t'ink de fille is no trouble homme?" he asked, Wolverine could hear the smugness oozing from his words.

----------EVO-------------

_Hallway_….

"What are they saying?" whispered Amara, Bobby and Roberto had their ears pressed to the door.

"Rogue's still freaking out. Something about the future?"

Jubilee pouted, "It's so not fair, I never get to sit in on any important meetings."

_War Room…_

"I still can't figure it out, my machine was supposed to send Rogue into a different dimension in the same year, not into a different dimension of the past." Said Forge.

Kurt let out a snarl "Your machine vas supposed to make Rogue invisible, but that didn't work either."

"Kurt." Beast nodded for him to settle down, "I don't see how this could happen, are you sure you're in the future?" he asked Rogue.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes! Foah the umpteenth time: yes! When Ah first came here, and saw the stuff yall had Ah thought Ah was still in the same centurah. Yall still have wooden doors, and the Professor has a manual wheelchair!"

The group looked at each other, each thinking the same thing: 'manual wheelchair'?

"Rogue, calm yourself. You'll be no good if you're having a panic attack." The Professor reasoned with her.

"Yer right," she started to breathe evenly again, "Can Ah duke it out with Forge? It'll make meh feel bettah." She asked him.

"Get in line." Kurt whispered.

Forge who could hear him stepped back a bit. "Professor?" Xavier smiled, "No one will harm you Forge, so relax."

"Do you think that our Rogue knows?" Storm asked.

"I can't be sure Storm, we can only hope." Xavier turned to Beast and Forge again, "When Kurt was stuck in the middle verse he was invisible. Where you trying to duplicate that? Send Rogue into a different dimension with out being noticed?"

"Yeah."

"And when you tested Kurt's teleportation power he ended up into a different dimension, but ended up being seen as while."

"Chuck, what yer point?"

"My point is Logan, using the same technology that Forge used with Kurt, I believe we can get our Rogue back, and send this Rogue back home. Forge, can you and Beast install the same program that you used on Kurt onto your computer?"

Forge and Beast looked at each other; they didn't want to say what had happened.

"It may take awhile, we have to replace a few computers."  
"Why?"

It was Remy who answered Logan for them, "Had a few bugs in 'em"

"All right, when you replace them I want you to start immediately on installing that program. Meeting dismissed." The group started to leave, Rogue, Storm, and Logan stayed behind with the Professor.

"Those computers are brand new." Logan stated, he had smelled the faint scent of rubbing alcohol and bactine coming from the young Cajun.

"I know, but it's better for him to take out his anger on a computer rather than Rogue."

Rogue laid her head in her hand, "Aint Ah luckah." Storm put a reassuring hand on her back.

-----------TAS-------------

Gambit had seen Rogue mad plenty of times, hell most of the times it was him who made her angry. But _this _Rogue… she gave a whole new meaning to the word: pissed.

"Now Rogue will you calm down, or am I going to have to blast you?" Cyclops asked in a not to friendly voice.

True she wasn't all that friendly feelingly either, but he could have shown some sympathy. When she walked into the room the first thing she did was lunge at the Forge, just seeing him made steam pour from her ears.

"Are you going to cooperate with us or what?" the anger in his voice was still there.

Beast _and_ Colossus had to restrain her, both had lifted her foot or so off the ground. "Yes." She mumbled menacingly.

Cyclops signaled them to release her. "Sorrah." She told Forge, he smiled at her accepting her apology. "I can understand why you're mad; I would be too in your position."

"Yeah well, do yah know how to get meh back?" she asked him. Even though she showed no remorse or fear, Gambit could feel it. She was scared.

"Like I was telling the others I have been creating a machine that could very well send you home." He looked at these others, "It's the same type of technology that brought Bishop here. It should work."

"Who's Bishop?" Rogue asked, mainly at Gambit because of the play on chess terms. Everyone turned to Gambit, remembering what had happened.

"He's an acquaintance of ours." Replied Storm, Gambit just snorted in disgust.

Forge dug through the bag he had brought with him, and pulled out a small object. The size of a small plate.

"It's a prototype," he explained, 'It's not able to teleport humans yet, but there's a good chance we may be able to contact your friends."

Rogue's eyes glowed at the news. "Reallah? How?"

Forge ripped a piece of paper and began to write a letter to his counter part, explaining what he had in mind.

"Can Ah add somethang?" she asked him.

He hesitated before handing the pen over to her "Sure."

After she finished writing, Rogue folded up the note and handed it back to Forge. He clipped the letter to the small device.

"Forge are you sure this is gonna work?" Morph asked as he watched him activate the device.

"Here's hoping" Forge set the time on the machine, and in a blink the letter was gone.

He turned to look at Rogue again, "Did my counter part really think he could send you here with out being seen?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, you sure its me?"

Rogue and the others all laughed at Forge's bitter disappointment. Gambit though was seething, how the hell did that thing get everyone to like her?

------------EVO-------------

"Je suis désolé vraiment Beast." Apologized Remy as he moved the computer and started to replace it with a new one.

Hank already accepted his apology from earlier, "Remy you can stop saying you're sorry. Qui peut contrôler la question du coeur"

"Merci Hank."

He smiled at the young lad.

"No problem. Now lets hook up these computers and install that program." He rubbed his hands together, ready to get to work.

"Forge? Y'found de program yet?"

"Yeah, it was snap to find-"

A piece of paper appeared right in midair, out of no where and began to drift down.

"Now you don't see that everyday." Forge looked at Beast expression when he read the note.

"It's from you."

"What?" Remy and Forge dropped what they were doing and ran to read the note. "It's your counter part really; he says he has a way to bring back Rogue. We have to follow everything he writes for us."

"But there's only one way to communicate, how do we know we're getting it right?"

Beast continued to read the letter "He says he'll send us something to communicate with shortly."

"Did Rogue write t'us? Is she okay?" asked Remy, he needed to know she was alright.

Hank looked down at the note and smiled a little before handing it to Forge.

"P.S Forge, you're dead meat." Remy read out loud.

Hank chuckled "That's our Rogue."

--------TAS--------

"Are you positive?" Mr. Sinister asked his marauders.

"Positive master, the rumors are true the girl is a younger carbon copy of Rogue."

Mr. Sinister leaned against his chair, "Bring the girl here, if what you say is true about her powers then she will be a very powerful weapon."

"Yes sir." they left.

Mr. Sinister couldn't believe it, a new Rogue to experiment on? How perfect.

"Do you think she will prove to be of service to me?" he asked his guest.

"If she's anything like her counter part, then yes."

-----------------------------

"Je suis désolé vraiment—I'm really sorry.

Qui peut contrôler la question du coeur-who knows matters of the heart.

**Thanks everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

----------TAS--------------

Mr. Sinister couldn't believe it, a new Rogue to experiment on? How perfect.

"Do you think she will prove to be of any service to me?" he asked his guest.

"If she's anything like her counter part, then yes."

_Xavier Mansion…_

"Eww, how can you think Johnny Depp was hot in Edward Scissor's hands?" Jubilee asked in disgust as she gorged on oreos.

"Johnny Depp is hot in _anythang_." Rogue fanned herself with her hand, "Even when he's wearin' black eyeliner, he's gorgeous."

Jubilee just made a face, "Whatever."

"Okay, so who do yah lahke?"

Within a heartbeat Jubilee practically shouted "Leonardo Di Caprio. He is _so _cute."

Rogue scrunched her face in disgust, "This _is_ the nineties." Jubilee's only response was to throw a piece of popcorn at her face.

Rogue and the rest of the x-gang were kicked out from Beast lab while he and Forge began to work on the time machine. So instead of going back to the mall (incase Rogue was needed) they stayed in rec room, chatting and eating junk food.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the two girls turned to see Cyclops walk in. Rogue sat up a little straighter in her chair. She was still kind of pissed off at him for the way he treated her earlier, granted she did sort of over react.

"No, we're just having a snack break." Jubilee watched as Cyclops eyed the junk food that was all over the table.

"Right." He cleared his throat, "Jubilee do you mind leaving for a while? I need to talk to Rogue."

Jubilee shrugged; "Sure," she got up from the couch and turned to Rogue again and pointed at her, "This isn't over."

Cyclops waited until the metal door slid shut, "What was that about?"

"Girl's stuff." She said rather aggressively. She turned around so that her back was facing him. She didn't want to look at him.

He sighed "Look Rogue, I know the way I acted was a bit…"

"Harsh? Unfriendly? Ah know."

"I wasn't the only one acting harsh." He took the seat next to her, and turned her chair so that she was facing him.

"Am I right?"

She sheepishly looked up at him, hugging her knees to her chest, "Maybeh."

He started laughing; Rogue could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter around like crazy. His laughter sounded so nice to her ears. 'Great, I'm starting to get a crush on the Cyclops here.'

"I wanted to apologize, for the way I acted. As team leader I should have acted more mature."

Rogue could feel herself blush, "It's alright, Ah was acting lahke an idiot, Ah'm sorrah tah."

A second or two passed before Cyclops spoke again. "You know you're not that different from our Rogue. Both of you have a hot temper."

Rogue was thankful that all Cyclops could see was red; she was blushing beet red now.

"Thanks." She answered dryly.

"I wasn't finished, you both also fight well. Your counterpart is really important to this team. I don't think I thank her enough."

"Ah'm sure she knows." She watched as Cyclops started to get up from his chair.

"One more thing, think I could get a hug?" he asked her. Rogue looked at him like he was crazy; did he suddenly forget what her powers were?

Cyclops seemed to read her mind, "We're both covered."

Rogue looked at him, true they were both covered. And she really wanted to hug him. The blue spandex of his uniform stretched to cover his rippling muscles; she could see each muscle making up his six packs clearly. His hair was falling boyishly over his visors. He looked so _good_.

Wolverine's words came back to her, but she dismissed it, she had given the Cyclops in her world hugs before. Why not this one?

"Sure why not." She got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a few seconds Rogue could have sworn she was in heaven as Cyclops wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ow." She felt something prick her side. What the hell was that? Rogue looked at her side to see something oozing from her shirt.

The room started to spin around her, when she looked up at Cyclops she knew she was done for: there was three of him. "What-What did yah do tah meh?" Rogue asked him, while trying to stay upright.

"Shh, relax Rogue." It was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

------------EVO---------

'This is interestin'.' Rogue looked through the computer files in Xavier's office, Havok and Cyclops where the ones she was really interested in. She read the files more intently, reading about their powers and how they were separated.

'Wonder if they know.'

"Know what?" Rogue jumped out of her chair to see the Professor wheeling towards her. "Professah! Yah almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Rogue that I frighten you, but you were projecting." He stopped next to her. All of his student's files were on the screen. "Researching something?" he asked her.

Rogue moved away from the computer, "Ah'm sorrah Professah, curiosity got the bettah of meh."

"It's alright," he told her "What was it that you thought we don't know?" he began closing the students files. Except for Alex and Scott, he knew she was talking about them.

"It's nothin', don't worrah about it." She started to walk away but Xavier pulled her back and placed her nicely in the chair with his powers.

"Rogue, if there is anything concerning my students then believe me I _have_ to worry."

She hesitated to answer.

"Rogue?"

She sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. She really didn't want to bother him with this.

"A while back when weh were helping tah protect the Shi'ar Empire weh found Cyke's father."

"What!?" It took him a moment to digest the information; he was sure Scott's parents died in the plane accident.

"But I thought his parents were dead?"

"We thought so too, until we… well Jean actuallah, found out he was some type of space pirate." She started playing with her gloves as Xavier gave her a doubtful look.

"Space pirate?" it didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, weh sort of had a head tah head on collision with his crew. Cyclops didn't know foah a long time; it wasn't until Christopher-that's his dad's name- came tah earth foah help. He lost everythang at such a young age."

"What about Alex? Did you ever find him?"

Rogue shook her head grimly, "Yeah weh found him first, befoah weh met Scott's dad actuallah. Havok works for a group called X-factor, the first time weh met them weh had tah fight them. It was weird they have similar powers and their attacks nevah worked on each othah, but weh nevah put the two together."

Xavier rubbed his temples, "What did Al..Havok say when he found out?"

"He was shocked of course; he knew nothing about his parents or brother. He didn't remember anythang about the crash."

Xavier released a pent up sigh, he was thankful that Alex and Scott reunited in together peacefully. But the fact that their father could still be alive worried him, in some ways it was feasible: if Alex and Scott could have survived the accident, then their father could too.

"Thank you Rogue, for sharing that." He clasped his fingers together under his chin. "I just don't know if I could tell the boys that though."

Rogue was biting her lip, "Actuallah there's more." She could have sworn his face paled.

"There is?"

Rogue wrapped her arms around her. "Afraid so, when weh were tryin' tah find a cure tah the legacy virus Cyclops got a call from Sinister. He was offering protection from the disease."

Xavier wanted to believe that she was lying, unfortunately he knew better. "Your own enemy was willing to protect you from a disease? An enemy that you have told us tried to kill you many time before?"

"He was offering protection to Cyclops and Jean onlah. But Cyclops didn't want it though, of course. It's just somethang he said tah him made Scott worrah."

"What did he say?" he moved closer to her.

"Sinister told him that he cared for the well being of him and his brothers."

Xavier blinked a couple of times; surely he had heard wrong "'Brothers'? Plural?"

"That's what Cyclops said. Sinister corrected himself, but the way he sounded tah Cyclops made him feel that Sinister wasn't telling him somethang."

"It could have been an honest mistake."

"Not with Sinister, that man is careful about making mistakes. Ah nor the other doubt what he said. The onlah problem is now that Cyke and Havok have brothers that could be anywhere."

Xavier couldn't and didn't want to believe it. If what Rogue said was true then that meant that more siblings could have died in the crash or been taken after that.

He took Rogue's gloved hands in his, "Rogue what you told me just now must never leave this room. It must stay only between us."

"Yah don't think that Scott's old enough tah know this?" Rogue thought he had a right to know, it was his family after all.

"I don't know how the boys will take it, Alex and Scott just reunited few years ago, and Alex has only been at the institute for a month. They don't need their whole world to be shaken yet."

"But Professah!"

"Not a word." He said sternly.

Rogue not wanting to argue with him silently nodded her head.

----------TAS-----------

"Hey Jean do we have anymore popcorn?" Jubilee asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"I believe so, look in the pantry." She looked up from her newspaper "Scott do you mind getting me a bottle of water while you're up?"

"Scott?" Jubilee looked at the refrigerator door closed shut relieving that Cyclops was indeed right in the kitchen with her.

He passed his wife the bottle of water, "Here you go Jean."

"I-I- Oh God!"

The couple looked at the young girl, "Jubilee, are you alright? You looked like you just saw a ghost or something." Cyclops asked her

Jubilee dropped the bowl she had under her arm.

"Jubilee!" using her powers in the last second Jean was able to place the bowl on the table before it hit the ground.

"What's the matter with you?"

Jubilee blinked a couple of times and walked closer to Cyclops watching him very carefully as if he might strike her at any moment. "Have you been here as long as I've been here?"

The couple looked at each other, "Yeah," Cyclops answered her slowly "I've been here for awhile."

They watched as Jubilee's face paled.

"Like for the last-" she looked at the clock "Half hour?"

Jean answered her "Yes he has, Jubilee what's wrong?" She started to sense the girl's worries.

"I-I think Rogue's in trouble."

The three ran to the rec room, it was empty.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Jubilee started to tear trough the room looking for any clues.

"Jubilee what exactly happened?" Cyclops asked her again.

Jubilee started moving around the furniture looking for just about anything. "Rogue and I were hanging out when you or something that looked like you came in here and told me that he wanted to talk to Rogue. I left and then…well you know the rest!"

"But I wasn't anywhere near the rec room."

"No duh!"

Jean put her hands on the young girl's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Jubilee, breathe. We'll find Rogue."

Cyclops surveyed the room, everything looked normal. "Doesn't look like Rogue put up much of a fight if she was taken. Maybe Morph was playing a prank?"

The professor hovered in the room. "No."

The three looked at him, "Morph is with Iceman helping Gambit look for something. I do believe that Rogue has been taken."

"But by who? And why?"

"I don't know why, but I know who."

Jubilee eyes popped wide open, filled with worry and fear. "Mystique! But why would she want to kidnap this Rogue?"

Jean walked over to one of the walls. She placed her hand on the smooth surface. "It's still warm. She used a portal to escape."

Cyclops gritted his teeth. "Sinister, he's behind this. There's no way that Mystique would do this by herself."

"I believe you are right Cyclops, assemble the x-men tell them to get ready to head out. I will direct you by using cerebro, Mystique or Sinister will not go long with out using their powers."

Cyclops and Phoenix ran out, Jubilee though was tugged back by Xavier. She had a feeling to what he was going to say.

"No! Professor I have to go! Rogue could be hurt."

"Jubilee I have an assignment for you." He led her toward Beast's Lab.

"What?" she snapped "Water the plants? There's no way I am not going!"

"Jubilee I need you to keep in contact with our counter parts. They need to know that Rogue's been kidnapped."

Beast and Forge came running out of the lab, already told by Jean what had happen.

"Jubilee please, I need you to do this."

Gulping she nodded her head silently and watched as the Professor leave to work with cerebro.

She walked into the lab and started to write.

'Please be okay Rogue'

--------------EVO------------------

_Out side…_

"Come on Warren score already!" Scott yelled out, all the man had to do was dunk on Bobby. How hard could that be?

"Can't get past me, I got all the moves man." Bobby taunted him. Warren seemed unimpressed and just dribbled the ball between his legs, looking for a way to get passed the cocky teenager.

"Warren Ah'm open!" He threw the ball over Bobby's head to Rogue who scored a perfect three pointer.

"GO ROGUE!" Tabitha and Sam yelled from the side lines. Scott ran over to his team mate and high five her. "That was great shot!"

Jean watched from across the court and apprehensively walked towards her. The two looked at each other for awhile, each wanting to know what the other would say.

_Bamf_

"Rogue! Ve got trouble! They have my sister!" Kurt grasped Rogue's shoulders tightly in fear that she might run away.

"What are yah talkin' about?" As soon as the words left his mouth her blood went cold.

"He's talkin' about dis!" Remy yelled he was followed by a weary looking Beast and Forge.

"We got dis a few minutes ago." He thrust the note at her.

"Oh mah Gawd." Rogue knees went weak, she collapsed to the ground, the basket ball she had in hands fell and rolled off the court. "How-how could this happen?"

"Rogue what is it?" the group started to crowd around her.

"Rogue's been kidnapped, by Sinister" Beast growled, he was the first one to get the note.

"You mean that creepy white faced guy that Rogue made us go up against?" Kitty asked as she joined the crowd.

"I'm afraid so."

Rogue still had the note in her hand; she could tell it was Jubilee who wrote it. 'But how did Mystique and Sinister know about us?' she thought.

"Did you know that this would happen?" Bobby asked her. "No! Ah didn't! Ah don't even know why they would kidnap her."

"Her powers." The group turned to see the professor wheel towards them, with Logan and Storm right behind him. "Sinister may have been spying on the mansion. I'm sure he's not the first nor last to do that."

"Professor, what are we going to do?" Jean asked him.

"Nothing."

"What!?" surly they heard wrong. "There is nothing we can do, except but hope for the best."

Everyone became silent, he had a point. There was nothing that they could do to save their teammate.

"I want everyone to suit up. There's been a disturbance reported in downtown Bayville. I want everyone to go except for Forge and Beast." He looked over at them "You two will continue on and keep in contact with our counterparts."

"You got it Chuck. Everyone, suit up and let's go." Everyone headed towards the mansion, except for Remy.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Remy?"

He bit his lip, he didn't want to ask the question floating around in his mind. So instead he projected his thoughts.

Xavier's eyes widened, and with a heavy tone he answered his young student. "In all honesty Remy, I am not sure."

And with that Remy wordlessly left to go with the others.

---------TAS----------

"We got it Professor." Cyclops signed off. "Professor found her, Sinister took her to his lab in Virginia, we'll be there shortly." He told his crew behind as he pinpointed the location on the black bird's aerial map.

"You doing okay?" Iceman looked at Gambit, who was sitting across from him. Gambit eyes were closed and he was flipping an ace of space card between his fingers. "Gambit?"

"Gambit gonna be fine, Iceman."

"Listen, about the ring-."

"Forget it." Gambit got out from his chair and moved towards the back of the jet. "He's still upset?" Angel slid into Gambit's seat.

"Yeah, he is." Iceman looked back to see the Cajun still flipping the card, his face drained of any emotion.

"Do you think he wants to get her back?" Asked Morph as he sat himself down next to Iceman.

"I don't think he even knows if he wants her back."

_Arlington, Virginia…_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Rogue let out a low groan as the sounds of water dripping woke her up from her drug induced sleep. She opened her bleary eyes to find herself strapped to a metal table that was bolted to a wall. Looking around Rogue found herself in a lab filled with microscopes, large machines, a huge sink, and a table full of needles. It was clean and white. Not a speck of dirt anywhere, or people for that matter.

"Where the hell am Ah?" She tried breaking the bonds but it was no use, they wouldn't budge. She thought of using Fred's power.

"Your powers wont work, those restraints around your arms damps your powers. But just incase if those bonds do break they will trigger a bomb that is planted behind you." said a voice that made her blood freeze.

A portal opened a few feet in front of her and out stepped a …man? He had a white face and wore an ugly black and red outfit complete with a cape. "You already know me, I assume?" he asked, his pointy teeth showing.

"Fortunately, no" she replied through gritted teeth, she stopped struggling against the bonds.

"In that case, let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Sinister." He stepped closer to her, "You may not know me, but I know you, well as far as your counterpart is concerned."

Rogue let out a silent scream as his hand caressed her face, his thumb brushed against her lips. Smudging the lipstick.

"Though I must admit your style is questionable compared to hers." He told her as he rubbed the black lipstick on his pants. "No matter, you both share the exact DNA. That's all I needed to know."

Rogue could feel her stomach churn; looking into his red eyes she saw joy. This man was enjoying her pain.

"What the hell do yah want?"

He smiled, which sent shiver down Rogue's spine. Sinister could feel her fear, he relished in it. He started to caress her face again, "So beautiful, and so strong. Very strong."

"What do yah want with meh?"

"It's very simple really, I want you. To be on my side."

Rogue started to laugh, "Oh Gawd, yoah reallah are stupid. Aint yah?" She smiled "Yah honestly think Ah would just join yoah team?"

"Actually Rogue, you don't have any say in the matter." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a vile of clear liquid.

"Ah think Ah do, and the x-men also have a say." Said Rogue as she watched him inject the needle into the vile.

"Ah, the x-men. Once I am through with you the x-men will be no more." Her eyes began to water with fear as he brought the needle, now full of whatever was in the vile, closer to her arm.

"No." It was pointless to beg him; Sinister injected the drug in her arm. It worked quickly, two minutes later she was out like bulb.

"Are the x-men coming?" he asked his crew, he didn't have to turn to know that they were right behind him.

"Yes. They should be coming with in an hour." Vertigo answered him.

"Good." He leaned into Rogue's face, "She will be the perfect weapon."  
"What do we do now Master?" asked Blockbuster as Mr. Sinister passed him on his way out. "We wait for the x-men to arrive; they will want to see their guest Rogue one last time before their death."

The marauders laughed, enjoying the idea that the x-men will die. "Mystique," he barked "I want you to watch over the girl, make sure she does not wake up.:

"Why me?"she asked outraged. "Because I said so." He and the others left her in the lab along with a sleeping Rogue.

Mystique examined Rogue close up. "You never did know what was good for you." She held Rogue's chin up to get a proper look at her face. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, my daughter."

---------------EVO---------------

"Whoa, looks like someone got pissed." Scott said as he looked down to see the city of Bayville lay in ruins.

"And I think we found our 'someone'." Storm looked at the black bird's aerial camera. "They're mutants, I see five from here." Before anyone could ask she answered their unspoken question "And it's not the brotherhood."

"X-men lets move out." They landed and aircraft and looked around.

"Rogue, Angel. Do you two see anything?" Scott asked through his communicator as he walked through the wreckage, parts of building and cars were scattered around. In building/shops that were still standing Scott could see people peeking out through the windows. "No everything looks clear from up-_" BOOM_

"ROGUE!? Are you okay? Rogue?" Scott yelled in to his communicator as he ran to where they were. "Scott, stop!" he heard her but it was too late. "Omph! Scott bounced off what ever he had hit and roughly landed on his butt. "Look like the leader aint so tough after all." Scott looked up to see a half man half wolf standing right it front of him, the hybrid was wide and big, covered in brown fur, but Scott could make out a human face. "Let go, you hairbag." The he-wolf picked him up by the scruff of his uniform.

"Who you callin' hairbag, eh? Who told y'hairbags name? No body makes fun of Hairbag!" He punched Scott in the mouth, the claw on his thumb sliced through his cheek.

"Scott!" Alex ran to his brother and kneeled next to him. "You alright?" But Scott didn't answer. He was out cold. "YOU!" Alex blasted Hairbag sending him straight into a building.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Kitty asked as she joined the fight. "The Nasty Boys, they're part of Mr. Sinister's crew." Rogue answered her as she flew down.

"Well, well, well. Seems like you know us already." A pink haired man stepped into view. He didn't look any older than 25.

"Ruckus?" Rogue recognized him in a heartbeat.

"Well, since you know my name, I guess there's no point in introductions. Pity." He opened his mouth, his sonic scream made all the windows and mirrors around them crack and shake. Innocent people who were hiding in the buildings screamed in pain and shock as glass shattered and hit them.

"Ahh. My ears!" Kurt, along with the rest covered their ears and collapsed to the ground. The pain was too much.

"Someone take him out!" Cyclops woke up, but automatically covered his ears as soon as he heard the scream. 'Damn it!' He shot at him, throwing the guy into a tree.

"Are you guys okay?" he helped Warren and Bobby stand up. "Yeah, we're alright." The rest of the team managed to pick them selves up from the ground.

"Get down!" But it was too late; the wooden planks surrounding Scott, Warren, Bobby, Rogue, and Tabitha started to twitch and grow, twisting around them so they were trapped.

"What on earth?"

"I can't get out."

"Are the little x-men stuck?" laughed Ramrod, he held a wooden bo-staff in his hand, twirling it back and forth. "Did you know that human body passes out after three minutes after not inhaling oxygen?" he told them as he used his powers to squeeze the wooden binds tighter around their bodies.

"He—He—I cant bre..athe." Bobby choked out.

"And in a few minutes you wont be alive any-" Ramrod got thrown off course when he got struck from behind, his wooden bo-staff rolled away from him. "Damn it."

"I say y'better play fair or y'don't play at all." Remy threw five charged up cards in his direction; Ramrod tried to dodge but got hit anyway.

Remy threw another card at him, but it went over his head. "You missed." Ramrod smiled, while trying to get up. The skin on his face and arms were searing from the charge of the cards.

"Did I?" the tone in Remy's voice made him worry.

_Crack_

Ramrod turned to see part of a store wall falling, he tried to run but it was to late. He became buried in debris.

Remy looked at the pile of garbage burring Ramrod, "Dat got to hurt." Something slimy started to crawl around his waist.

"Come to gorgeous pretty boy." Gorgeous George flew his tar like arms and wrapped around Remy's waist bringing the Cajun closer to him. "I like t'play hard t'get." He charged another card and stuck into Gorgeous George arm, blowing it off. Remy rolled to the ground, swearing as he got up. "Aww pretty boy looks hurt." Gorgeous George teased; his arm grew back as quickly as it was blown off. "I'll make it all better." He wrapped his arms around Remy again, crushing him this time. Remy could sworn he heard something in him crack.

"Remy!" Jean used her powers to mess with the mutant's powers, making him lose control of his body. "What the bloody hell are you doing red?" George asked as he started to wither, his body jerking and loosing control. Remy collapsed to the ground, holding his side. "Merci Jean." He coughed as she ran up to fallen teammate. Not too far away Kitty was able to phase her teammates out of their wooden binds. Rogue was able to break through and take down Hairbag, along with the help of Logan.

A loud whooshing in noise in the sky made Scott look up, "Great, they brought in the dang militarah." Sam told him, two helicopters circled around them. Ruckus, now up, looked up with a bored expression. "Stupid humans" He let out another scream, making the pilots loose control and spin haphazardly in the air. "Storm!" Sam yelled into headset. In a flash she was in the sky and able to use her powers to settle the helicopters in a safe area, away from the fight. "Are there more of you?" she asked them. A man in uniform jumped out of the first helicopter, "Yes, what on earth is going on with you damn mutants?!" he asked in outrage. Storm gave him a cool look before flying off. "Call of your troops." Was the last thing she told him.

"You better watch yourself Ruckus." Scott warned as he and Ruckus circled each other, "I think you better watch my mouth." Ruckus let out another sonic scream as Scott tried to cover his ears and blast him at the same time. "Don't yah ever shut up?" Sam asked him, he took the mutant by surprised and blasted to the sky. "Let me go!" Ruckus yelled, they were at least 400 ft in the air. Sam chuckled "Ah don't think yah want that." He sailed down and hung the pink haired mutant on the nearest flag pole. "Let me down you idiot!" Sam shook his head, "Nah, Ah think yah should just hang around for a bit. But just in case." Sam took off his gloves and stuffed them in Ruckus's mouth. He winked and left the mutant muffling swear words.

"There's something wrong here, the nasty boys don't cause trouble for nothing." Rogue told the group as they helped injured civilians get to safety. "They have to be working for some one then." Warren replied as Bobby helped him over to Rogue and the others. "Aren't you all smart?" asked a cruel and an amused voice. Rogue could feel the blood rush to her head, the voice made her freeze in fear.

"Mystique?"

The group looked around to find the blue mutant. While looking something had tapped Scott's foot lightly, looking down he saw it was a ball with a timer. "That's not good." Bobby commented at the ball started to glow and hiss. "It going to blow!" Everyone ducked for cover behind anything they could find as the bomb detonated. Rogue was thrown violently against the pavement by the force of the bomb.  
"Gawd, that hurt." She picked herself of the ground, and looked around for the x-men. "Kitty!" she ran to the young girl who had cuts and bruises on her face. "Come on Kitty. Breath for meh, please!" Kitty was able to open her eyes, she clutched her head in pain "Rogue…?" she groaned.

"Where's Mystique?" Scott asked as he and Tabitha supported Remy, who had a nasty gash on his forehead, as the dusted started to settle the x-men began to see eleven figures standing a few feet in front of them. In front and leading the pack was a revengeful looking Mystique in front of the marauders.

"Rogue, dear, dear. Well it looks as if Destiny struck again." Mystique teased while whirling a gun from hand to hand. She didn't look surprise at all at seeing the alternate Rogue standing in front of her.

"What?" Jubilee asked in confusion, not getting why Mystique seemed so calm. "She's talkin' about mah othah mama." Rogue explained, not taking her eyes of the blue mutant. "She must of have known that Ah was comin' here."

"Yes, she did." The marauders were itching to fight; Rogue could see each one getting ready to strike. The bomb they threw at them was just the tip of the iceberg. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Kill them already." The marauders ran to attack. "Rogue is mine though." She whispered as she looked at Rogue trying to fend of her attackers. She aimed her gun at Rogue, but before she could pull the trigger Scott hit her with an optic blast, letting the gun drop to the ground.

"Damn it!" Mystique swore as she held her injured hand close, Scott looked at her smirking in triumph "Your going to pay for that." She pulled a knife from her boot and threw it at Scott direction.

Jean was able to throw off Vertigo and Prism by throwing them into a wall, cracking Vertigo skull and breaking Prism into pieces. She looked around to see Mystique pulling something from her boot. "Scott!" she waved her hand and threw Mystique and the knife off course. Mystique ended up falling to the ground with the knife barely missing the top of her head.

"You little wench!" Mystique was able to get her gun back and fired two shots at Jean. "Jean!"

She was able to stop the first one, but the second on was coming in fast. '_No_!' Jean closed her eyes, but never felt the bullet. She opened her eyes to see Rogue standing in front of her. "Rogue!" Thanks to Rogue invulnerable skin, it had only ricocheted of her shoulder, though the impact of the bullet sent pain through her shoulder and arm. While clutching her shoulder she asked "Are yah alright?" Jean eyes widened in fear and shock "You-you…why?" she could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes, she put her hand to her throat trying to swallow the lump that rising. "What are friends foah?" Something started to block the sun's light from the two, when Rogue looked up she noticed something rather big was falling directly at them. She pushed Jean out of way just in time to see Slab land where they had just been standing.

-----------TAS--------------

"Leave it to Sinister to hide _under_ a damn hospital" Wolverine growled as he jumped out off the jet. They had to land a few miles south of the hospital due to the area around it was full of people visiting love ones, going to work, or etc.

"Is there anyway to get inside without using the front door?" Iceman asked as he looked over the hospital gates from afar. The whole area seemed surrounded with security and cameras. "We found a way." Came a voice from woods. Havok, Multiple man, and Wolfsbane appeared, "We found a way in, it wasn't guarded at all." Havok told them, Iceman shot an accusing finger at him "Who the hell told you to come?!" he was iced up and ready to strike the X-factor leader in the face.

"I called him from the jet." Forge stepped between the two men "Since we are going up against Sinister I thought you could use backup." He calmly explained. Havok held his chin high at Iceman, daring him to make the first move. "Come on Drake, if you think you can win." His hands began to glow with energy "Make a move." Iceman raised his arm, but something held him back.

"We're supposed to fight Sinister, not each other." Cyclops snapped at the younger X-man, he turned his attention to his younger brother, "If you want to help, I suggest you shut up and stop picking fights with my friends." He warned Havok, his eyes dangerously glowing red from behind his visors.

Havok though look unfazed from Cyclops threat, "Let's just move, shall we?" As they started to walk Jean felt that someone was missing, she looked back to see Gambit standing next to the camouflaged jet. "Gambit?" she walked towards him, "Aren't you coming?" she couldn't look through his mind. But the feelings he was projecting told her he was fighting an inner battle. Jean looked to see the rest of the team walking farther away from the two. "Gambit?" Gambit sighed, and wordlessly began to follow her to the others.

_Sinister's hideout…_

Rogue could hear them, all the people she ever absorbed in her mind, trying to wake her up. She felt the walls of her mental shield being pushed to there limit as the voices began to get louder, until….

_SLAP_

Rogue bit her tongue as the sting from the slap began to wear off. "Are you okay?" Mystique asked as she looked over Rogue. "Why do yah care?" she snapped at the blue mutant. She struggled against the bonds holding her back, she wanted to punch Mystique, hurt her like she did.

"I don't, just couldn't stand your screaming." She replied coldly.

Before Rogue could speak, a portal opened. Sinister and the rest of the marauders walked through. Each one smiling, but not as happy looking as Sinister.

"It's time." He said simply.

Rogue, feeling groggy as ever from the drugs they kept on injecting in her, watched as Sinister took something out of a silver briefcase. "I was saving this for a certain someone;" he looked at her with cold eyes "but now that you're here…" In his hands was a heavy looking collar.

"With this I can control everything you do or say. And what you will do is destroy those lousy x-men."

"Lahke hell!" With all her might she tried to break the bonds, not caring if they would explode. Better to die then to serve Sinister.

"There is no use fighting Rogue." He said rather calmly as he snapped the collar onto her neck. He took out the small remote that controlled the collar from his pocket, and turned the switch on.

Mystique took in a breath as she saw Rogue limp, for only a moment, then her eyes snapped wide open to reveal only black. A part of her heart became numb as she saw the young girl body contort from the negative energy of the collar flow through her body. She didn't want to do this, but it was the only way…

To get Rogue on her side.

The back wall started to melt, that grabbed Malice's attention. "It's the x-men."

Sinister smiled triumphantly at them, with his arms opened he told them "Welcome X-men, I suppose you are here to gather Rogue?" his smile was twisted, his tone full of sarcasm.

Wolverine unsheathed his claws, "You aint no idiot Sinister, give us back Rogue. And I won't have to cut you a new one!" Behind him the others got ready for to attack.

"By all means." He pressed the button that opened the clasp around Rogue's arms and legs.

Jean looked at the young Rogue noticing her eyes, they were solid black. She grabbed her husband's arm "Scott there's something wrong with Rogue."

Sinister frowned before smiling again "You ruined my surprise. Oh, well." He pressed another button on the remote "Rogue, kill them."

Rogue said nothing as she flew towards the ceiling; lightning surrounded her as she threw a bolt of lighting at Iceman and Wolverine. They flew into the wall; Iceman groaned "Now I know how you felt."

Cyclops and Havok shot at her but their attacks were deflected off an invisible barrier surrounding, not even Colossus and Beast could get close to the girl with out being thrown back or struck.

Rogue couldn't think, couldn't speak, all she could focus on was destroying the x-men. And nothing could stand in her way. All the hate and dislike she felt towards the group overflowed her, to see them die would bring her true happiness. Especially a certain person…

Jean could only gasp in horror as Rogue sent Storm's attack right back at the weather goddess. At the last moment Jean was able to save her friend before she hit the ground. Rogue eyes deadlocked onto Jean's, "Rogue listen to me," Rogue blasted her with optic rays, "This isn't you, you have to believe me." Using her strength Rogue tore a chunk of the ground and hurled it at the red head.

"Rogue, stop this!" she deflected the chunk away to her; probing her mind Jean only felt anger and sadness before Rogue pushed her out.

"Wolverine! It's the collar! Get it off her!" she shouted at him. Wolverine looked at Rogue; she was to far up to get her.

"Hey Rusky! Throw me up there!" he barked, Colossus nodded and took the little man into his hand, hurling him towards the possessed girl. His aim was good, Wolverine was able to catch Rogue by surprise and drag her down to the floor.

He drew out his claws, "This aint no time for you to be fighting us kid." He dug his claws through the collar but only received a nasty jolt of electricity.

"Wolverine!"

"You idiots! Do you honestly expect Sinister to let the collar be taken off so easily?" Malice sneered while tossing the small remote control back and forth in her hands.

_BAMF_

"I think so." Nightcrawler snatched the tiny remote from the raven haired girl before she and Riptide had a chance to attack him. Nightcrawler quickly turned the collar off, and by luck had stopped Rogue before she started to absorb Cannonball and Angel.

The whole room froze, Sinister swore under his breath as he and the others watch the collar fall to the floor with a loud clang. Her eyes returned to normal. She blinked a couple of times, not understanding why her gloves were off and her hands mere inches from Cannonball's face.

"Yah alright?" he asked her softly, as he let go of her wrist.

Sinister didn't give her the chance to speak; he was disgusted with the outcome of his plans. "Rogue _will_ be mine!"

He turned to his marauders, with a murderous look in his eyes "Attack!"

------------EVO-------------

Rogue didn't see anyone or anything at that moment. Not the x-men, the marauders, or the destroyed city around her. All she saw, all that she focused on, was the woman who she affectionately used to call '_mama'_ in another world.

_It's just you and me now, Mystique._

She flew into the air trying to see in all the confusion and fighting where Mystique had run off too.

_Not that far, apparently._

"Yah ran fast, foah a rat." Rogue glided down to earth, her voice held no sympathy for the woman. Mystique stopped running, her daughter was blocking her path anyway, "You're not really going to hurt me, are you Rogue?"

"Give meh one good reason why Ah shouldn't?"

Mystique dropped her gun and kicked it far from her, "Why would I want to hurt my own daughter?" She stepped closer to Rogue, "Ah aint yoah daughter Mystique, Ah was just yoah weapon! Yah used meh!" she yelled, opening an emotional wound that never fully healed. Even though they were from different worlds, their relationship was still the same. They both felt it.

"My sweet, sweet darling. Do you really think that?" She took another step towards Rogue. Rogue noticed, and took three steps back, there was no way she would let her get close.

"Yes."

Kurt narrowly missed get knocked out Arclight, he looked around everyone was busy fighting, but someone was missing.

_Where's Rogue?_

Looking around frantically he saw her and Mystique a few hundred feet away. Mystique back turned to him. Rogue's face held mixed emotions: anger, sadness, and guilt. What was their mother saying to her?  
He stared closer at the two, that's when he saw it: a small revolver. Behind Mystique's back.

"Rogue!"

"Trust me Rogue, I would never hurt you." Mystique gushed, her face held so much sadness, that Rogue was starting to believe her.

"You know I love you."

Mystique could see the tears that welled in Rogue's eyes. At last the girl let her defenses drop; Rogue fists dropped to her sides and hung her head in shame. Maybe Mystique didn't want to hurt her.

"Big mistake." Rogue heard the cold and bitter tone return. She looked up to see the small gun pointed right at her.

"Good bye, my _daughter_." She pulled the trigger.

_BAMF_

"Kurt!" Rogue screamed as her brother dropped to the ground, the bullet went into his stomach. "Kurt, come on please Kurt. Talk tah meh." She cried as she held him close, "It hurts Rogue." He whispered.

Rogue let the tears flow as she put pressure on the wound with her own jacket. He was bleeding profusely all over, and could barely keep his eyes open. "Yah gonna make it, sugah. Just hold on."

She looked up at Mystique, standing up she had only one thing on her mind: revenge.

"YOU!"

She and flew straight into Mystique, knocking her down to the ground. Straddling her, she pinned Mystique's hands to the ground with her knees, and peeled off her gloves. Mystique couldn't get away from Rogue's hold on her; she was too strong to throw off.

"Yah gonna pay foah hurtin' him!" And without a second thought she cupped Mystique's face, letting her power, energy, and memories flow into her.

------------TAS--------------

Rogue looked around at what she had caused.

Scratch that.

Rogue looked around at what Mystique had caused. All the fighting, the bloodshed, and trouble was her doing.

And she had just about enough of it.

As the x-men and marauder continued to fight, Rogue scanned the room for her adoptive mother.

_Bingo_.

"Going somewhere?" Mystique was about a foot away from a near exit. She froze at the sound of Rogue's voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She pulled a gun from behind her back "And so are you!" she fired two shots, but the bullets just went through Rogue.

"What!" Mystique dropped the gun in surprise; this wasn't going to be easy. "Yah under estimated meh" Rogue taunted her as she levitated the gun towards her. She pointed it right at Mystique.

Mystique shrugged before she kicked the gun out of Rogue's hand. "You know, you're not that different from your counterpart." She said as Rogue failed to kick her in the stomach. "She didn't know what was good for her." Rogue missed her face by a few inches. "Always with the x-men, she could have been better! Could have done something wonderful!" Mystique flipped Rogue over, making the girl land hard on her back. "What? Lahke yah?" Rogue spat as she massaged the back of her head as she stood up. "Always workin' foah the highest bidder!? Yah nothin' but a damn lackey!" she screamed at Mystique.

Rogue couldn't handle it anymore; it was only a couple of months ago when the Mystique in her world used her. All that anger came back to hit her.

Without thinking she grabbed onto Mystique neck with her bare hands. Choking her, along with absorbing her.

--------TAS & EVO---------

A loud cracking noise filled the air.

The x-men and the marauders stopped fighting to look up to see Rogue in the air, a whirlwind surrounding her. It was getting stronger and bigger by the minute, threatening to take them all in.

"That's not good."

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the late update and if this story seems too long. Anyway there are two more chapters left to this story. Thanks everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

--------TAS & EVO---------

A loud cracking noise filled the air.

The x-men and the marauders stopped fighting to look up to see Rogue in the air, a whirlwind surrounding her. It was getting stronger and bigger by the minute, threatening to take them all in.

"That's not good."

---------------EVO-------------

"What the hell is that?" Bobby yelled out loud over the strong gust of winds coming from the whirl wind. In the center they could see a blur of something. Squinting against the dirt and debris getting into his eyes Warren could see what it was.

"It's Rogue! She's in there!" he informed Scott as they took cover behind a tipped over truck.

Piotr appeared next to them, cradling an injured Kurt in his arms. "He has been shot." Piotr told them, Kurt's blood was drying all over his uniform. Scott checked for a pulse, there was one, but barely. "Take him to jet, and makes sure you get Beast on the phone line." Scott ordered him. He looked around for the rest of his teammates. So far Kitty, Ray, Tabitha, and a few others were severely injured. Taking shelter only a few hundred feet away from him, were Jean, Remy, and Alex. Each were looking at Rogue trapped in her own tornado.

"_What are we going to do now, Scott_?"

Scott gulped as he heard the sound of army tanks roll closer toward the battle ground. "_I don't know."_

---------TAS------------

"Oh, Goddess!" Storm was knocked into the wall as the force of wind blinded her to see where the rest of her friends had landed. She tried to summon her powers to control but it was as if the tornado had its own mind.

She looked at the center of the tornado.

'_Make that its own controller_.'

A bubble formed around her, protecting her from the debris flying around. She breathed out a sigh of relief to her red-headed friend. "Thank you Jean." The rest of team where surrounded by the shield too. All looking at the young girl causing the destruction.

"What is wrong with her?" Storm asked worried, Rogue's eyes were glowing white and her hands were burning red. The tornado around her was dark and getting bigger each minute.

"I don't know, but we have to stop her before she destroys this hospital." Cyclops got ready to shoot at her but Angel and Wolverine held back his hands before his touched his visors.

"Are you crazy? You can't kill her!"

Cyclops knocked Angel's arm off, "Bette than her killing everyone else! You see her! She's lost her mind."

Jean looked below Rogue, on the ground, withered and curled in a fetal position was Mystique. Her eyes rolled back, and mouth ajar.

"She absorbed Mystique!"

The gang all looked at the blue mutants to see indeed that she was unconscious, "Damn it!" Iceman swore, "That's why she's freaking out. She's living through Mystique's and Rogue's life."

"State the obvious Ice-prick." Wolverine growled, anger began to swell inside him. He should have noticed the kid going up against Mystique. "Rusky, throw me up there again. I'll take her down." Colossus got ready to throw Wolverine to the possessed girl when Jean stopped him.

"Wolverine, wait!" she pulled him back, "You can't just throw yourself at her!"

"Why the heck not?"

"Rogue's not only living through the events, but her powers…if we don't calm her down first she could destroy everything."

Cyclops hands were mere inches away from his visor. "Any bright ideas before she destroys this hospital?" he asked in a disgusted and sarcastic voice.

---------EVO-------------

Scott had to hold Laura back from gutting the soldiers. "Let me go Scott!" Her claws were drawn out.

"X, you can't kill them."

"Try me!"

The leader of the bunch smiled, "Thanks son. You understand we have no choice, that thing has to be destroyed."

Before Scott could think twice, he punched the man square in the face; the impact threw the man off his feet. Scott shook out the pain going through his hand, "No, I don't understand. And that 'thing' you want to destroyed is my friend."

The leader of the pack stood up and massaged his jaw, "Friend or not, it has to be taken out. Before it destroys whatever is left in the city." The soldier and his buddies got ready to shoot. But Scott was determined to find another way. "Look we just need some more time. We have to find a way to calm her down or something." The leader turned to the x-men team, doubt could be seen in his eyes. He knew that he should just ignore the damn muttie kids, but he could understand them. They wanted to save their teammate, and God knows how he would have done the same thing in their shoes.

"You have one hour. One hour to calm that thing down, or I will order my men to shoot." The captain told him curtly. He signaled his team to move out and let the x-men do their job.

The sky was covered in dark clouds and lighting, whatever was going on in Rogue's head it was getting worse with every second. Jean watched as the woman let out an ear piercing scream in the sky. Last time this had happened with their Rogue, Logan was able to calm her down. But this was a whole different Rogue, what could calm her down?

Jean focused all her energy into probing Rogue's mind, and before she was pushed out violently she was able to see who she trusted the most.

"Jean, yah alright gal?" Sam asked as he and Scott picked her up, going through Rogue's mind at this state made her seriously nauseous "I got it!" she yelled over the Rogue's screams.

---------TAS--------

"Looks like Sinister team ditched." Angel growled as he watched Mr. Sinister and the marauder carry Mystique and leave through a portal. "Damn them! What are we going to do?"

"We have to make her focus on something, or some one." Storm reason, she was starting to feel antsy as the walls of the basement started to crack, she wanted to get out quick before her claustrophobia would take effect.

"Do we know who she's close to in her world?" Jean asked, they could hear Rogue scream as if something was ripping right through her. Storm couldn't bear to look at the young girl who was living through her best friend haunted past.

Wolverine sighed, "I know."

"What?" The team was surprised, out of everyone in the group; Wolverine was the one who knew?

"In the infirmary, me and her got to talking. She mentioned she's close to Nightcralwer and Shadowcat."

The team turned to Nighcrawler, who looked somewhat disappointed, he looked down and said with sarrow, "I wish to help, but Rogue and I…ve don't know each other for that long. I do not think that I know her enough to calm her down."

Cyclops and Havok both let out a loud frustrating groan. "He's right, and Shadowcat is in Englan, not to mention she never met Rogue!" Cyclops rubbed the back of his neck. "Who does that leave us with?"

Wolverine eyes darkened as he remembered the last person Rogue mentioned being close to. "There is another person."

"Who is it?"

Wolverine growled out the name. "It's Gambit."

----------EVO----------

"Y'got t'be kiddin' me." Remy groaned. Jean patted his back reassuringly, "Remy, you're the only person who she trust in her world."

"Come one Remy, you have to help her." Alex begged, he looked up at the sky to see Rogue throw lighting bolts to the ground, but thanks to Jean's power the team was kept safe behind the force field.

"What about Kitty? Or Kurt or Logan can't dey do it?" Remy asked. Jean shook her head, "Kitty and Rogue aren't friends in that world, and apparently Kurt and Rogue have known each other for a short time. And Logan usually goes head to head with her at times." .

"And besides, both Kitty and Kurt are injured, and Logan is helping them out with Storm." Scott informed them.

"Dere's has t'be anoder way." Remy begged them.

---------TAS----------

"No there isn't." Cyclops barked at him.

"Dere's no way Gambit is goin' up dere, mon ami." He snapped, his arms crossed over his chest, a petulant look on his face.

"Gambit, be reasonable. The girl needs our help, and if you can stop her then you should help." Beast reasoned, putting a comforting hand on the Cajun's shoulder. But Gambit shrugged it off.

"Non, Gambit not doing it. Dere's got t'be anoder way. Why not Stormie or Jean do it?" Before anyone could answer the ceiling started to crack, and large pieces of debris started to fall. "Jean! Protect the ceiling, make sure they don't fall." Cyclops ordered her. Jean focused her powers on holding the ceiling together and keeping the shield up. Both were putting a horrible strain on her mind.

"Cyclops hurry, I can't keep this up for too long." Jean cried.

"Gambit, what are you waiting for?" Cyclops barked again, everyone was waiting for his decision.

Gambit looked at the young girl, her screaming was getting worse. And the energy around her became stronger and darker. They were starting to run out of time.

"Gambit, Ah know yoah scared, but imagine if it were our Rogue. Wouldn't yah be the first tah protect her?" Cannonball asked impatiently his eyes to the Cajun, angry at the grown man's selfishness.

---------EVO---------

"Oui." He answered softly.

"So what are yah waiting for?! Go in there!" Sam shouted, "Yah say Rogue's yoah friend? Then yah should be the one tah volunteer first to calm her down."

"It's not da same." Remy yelled out, the cards in his hands were starting to glow from the anger growing in him.

Sam released a pent up sigh, "Yeah, it is. It's still Rogue, the one we always known and loved. And right now, she needs our help."

Remy ran his hands down his face, he wanted to help…but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Remy, she needs yah." The southerner pointed at his chest, emphasizing his point.

"What do I have t'do?"

---------TAS----------

"Just calm her down, make her focus on you."

"And if dat don't work?"

-------EVO-------------

Scott looked back at the tanks ready to shoot and fire at her. "Let just hope this works. We got less than an hour."

Everyone was looking at the young Cajun; Remy took one last look at the possessed Rogue and then made up his mind. "I'll do it"

Scott ordered Warren to fly Remy up to her. "You ready?" Warren yelled over the wind, without hesitating Remy answered "Ready!"

Warren threw him into the tornado. At first all ready could see was darkness as he felt himself spin around in the tornado, '_Jean! Could use some help!_' He felt himself being pushed in the tornado's center, and in there he came face to face with her.

---------TAS-----------

"Rogue? Listen t'moi." He said calmly to her. The young Rogue's eyes were completely black now, no life what so ever.

"Rogue, y'have t'listen t'me. We're tryin' t'help."

"You never cared about her you slimy little rat." For the first time since the young Rogue's arrival, Gambit actually felt worried about her. She was losing control alright, "Of course we care about y'Rogue. We're y're friends."

----------EVO---------

"Ah have no FRIENDS!" Rogue used her telekinesis to push him out, but Jeans power kept him right in place.

"All yah did was use her! She was just yoah tool against everyone.!" Rogue yelled.

-----------TAS-------------

"Dat's not true! Mon chere aint no one's tool."

Rogue temper didn't change at that. "She means a lot t'everyone, t'me!" Gambit ran his hands through his hair in slight agitation.

"What else can I do t'prove dat?"

--------EVO--------

"Leave! You're the worst of them; you used them like you used everyone else! You pretended to be her friend." Rogue eyes started to glow red. And before Remy could dodge, optic beam shot him square in the chest, already making the pain he had before ten times worst.

He flinched as he held his side; he wasn't going to give up. Not like this.

"It's true, I did use her'." The expression on her face changed a bit, "I did pretend t'be her friend, mais if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here. I owe her my life, my friendship."

--------TAS-------

"Yah lying." Rogue spitted out, she pumped her fist, controlling the muscles in Gambit's body.

Gambit yelled in pain as he felt his body being split open. Anymore and he could swear that he was going to see the light.

"Aint lying. Rogue's everyone, epically t'moi. I-I love her. Sil vous, y'have t' know dat." He sighed as it him, this Rogue and theirs weren't different. Both needed to feel wanted and close to someone.

But unfortunately both had also been betrayed more than once by those who they thought cared for them.

--------EVO & TAS------

"If you don't believe me, den believe dis." Both Gambit's were fed up with trying to persuade her with the truth. So they took a gamble, and held onto Rogue's face.

Both Rogue's could see and feel the men's memories of them.

They were telling the truth.

---------EVO----------

The sky began to clear, and the tornado began to die down. The team looked to see Remy and Rogue beginning to fall straight down.

"Warren, Sam. Get them." Scott ordered.

The two guys flew top speed and caught the southerners before they crashed. Once the guys were back to the ground, they noticed that both Remy and Rogue were knocked out.

"Let's get them help. Quick"

--------TAS----------

Storm could see the two fall helplessly towards the cement floor, to cushion their blow; she harnessed her powers over the wind to slow down their fall.

"Will they be okay?" Multiple Man asked as Wolverine scooped up an unconscious Rogue. Wolverine didn't know the answer, so he looked at Beast, who was looking over at Gambit.

"Will they be okay, Beast?" Cyclops asked the residential X-men doctor. Beast only shook his head in doubt; he picked up the unconscious Gambit. "I-I don't know yet."

------EVO--------

Jean couldn't sleep, for the last three hours she had tried to fall asleep to no avail. She looked at her alarm clock; the red lights showed that it was only 2:51 am.

'_Great_.'

She knew why she couldn't fall asleep.

Guilt.

The guilt she felt was driving her insane. It had only been a some hours ago that the x-team had gotten back home. It had been only a few hours ago that Beast had told them that Rogue and Kurt would make it.

But that didn't help her. At all.

Quietly she opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs to the Med Bay. Through the glass panel she could see Rogue and Kurt, both hooked up to IV and pulse oximeter. She waited outside in front of the door for a few minutes before deciding to go in. She slowly walked towards the resting Rogue, unsure of what to say.

Jean, deciding it was better not to wake her up, kneeled down. She pushed back a strand of red hair behind her ear as she thought of something to say, "I'm-I'm sorry. For everything." Jean couldn't believe how hard this really was, she was somewhat thankful that Rogue was asleep; otherwise she probably couldn't say anything while she was awake.

"It's just, you were getting so well with Scott, all he could do was talk about you, and the other Rogue…Well, our relationship is obvious.But after everything, you still saved me. I know you're not my enemy; it's just easier blaming someone else I guess. " She stood up, not knowing what else to say. She was almost at the door when she heard her.

"Ah know the feelin'."

Jean breathed out a sigh of relief, "You're awake!" she whispered loudly so as not to bother Kurt.

Rogue lifted her self a bit to sit up straighter, "Ah think so. Lordy, what on earth happened?" Jean shook her head, still smiling, "You absorbed Mystique. You kinda went…off"

Rogue's eyes widened as she started to remember what had happened. She looked all over the room to find Kurt in the next bed. "Is he gonna make it?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, fortunately the bullet didn't damage any major organs. But he's not going to be able to teleport for a while."

Rogue smiled as she brushed away single tear, she almost lost him. "He aint gonna like that one bit. How about the others?"

"Some broken or fractured bones and a lot of bruises and cuts…Rogue, about what happened. I'm really sorry. I was acting like a jerk. And all you were trying to do was be nice and I screwed up. I-"

Rogue held up her hands, the girl was so nervous. "Yah don't have tah apologize, sugah. Ah'm not mad at yah."

Jean could feel the tears coming, after the way she acted towards her, Rogue still wasn't mad. "Why did you do it, Rogue?"

Rogue could see the young girl was shaking as tears started to run down her face. Slowly she moved towards the edge of bed to make room for Jean. She patted down the space next to her. "Come here, hun."

Cautiously Jean sat down next to her on the bed, making sure there was no skin contact and that the bed sheets separated them.

Using the sheets as a buffer Rogue took Jean's hands in hers. "There aint no way that Ah was gonna watch yah get shot while Ah just stood there and watched."

"But after-"

"Just because yah have a grudge against meh, doesn't mean Ah should let yah get _killed_, hun. Yoah mah best friend, Ah don't wanna see yah get hurt."

"I'm your best friend?"

"You and Storm, we're like sisters. And there aint no way yah let yah family get hurt without protecting them."

Jean didn't stop her tears from falling, what Rogue was saying only made her feel worse. "Wish I was like that with this Rogue."

"Hmm, yah still can."

Jean snorted, "I don't think so."

"Ah do, and Ah think Ah would know since _Ah_ am her." Rogue reminded with a smirk. Jean had to admit, she had a point. She laid her head against Rogue's shoulder; "Thanks, Rogue."

"Yah welcome, hun."

For awhile the two sat, until Jean asked a question that had been going through her head since looking through Rogue's mind during the battle.

"Umm, Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"Since when has Logan been in love with me?" Jean asked a little bit revolted as the memories of her counterpart and Logan's started to appear in her mind.

Rogue couldn't help but laugh.

---------TAS----------

Rogue opened her eyes, finding herself in the med bay. The room was complete empty and quiet, except for the low pitch beeping noise coming from the heart monitor. Slowly, she started to remember: Mystique disguised as Cyclops and kidnapping her, Sinister injecting her with sleeping drugs, and the x-men coming to save her.

"Gawd, Ah did it again." She rubbed her sore head, as the final scene of the battle played out in her head. She absorbed Mystique; no wonder the voices in her head were louder than usual. She broke down _again_, but who saved her?

Groaning in pain, Rogue carefully took out the IV and shut off the heart monitor. She felt fine, a little groggy and woozy, but fine enough to stand.

When she made it to the upstairs bedroom she opened the door slowly, trying her best not to wake up the person she so wanted to talk to.

"Jean? Ah need to talk tah yah." She whispered, Cyclops was sleeping restfully next to the red head. Rogue tried her best not to look at him.

She watched Jean moan a bit before she opening her eyes. They were filled with worry at the sight of her.

"Rogue? What's wrong?"

Rogue didn't want to talk in the room; she didn't want to stay in their room. It felt like trespassing.

She walked out side where Jean followed her, both sat down on the top of steps of the stair case so to not wake up the other slumbering x-men. It was dark; the only light that showed was the light from the moon from the hallway window.

Jean looked at the young girl, her head was down, and her emotions were all over the place.

"Ah'm sorrah, about everythang."

"Rogue, you don't-"

"Yeah, Ah do. Ah was acting lahke a jerk befoah when all yah was being nice tah me. If it weren't foah yah, none of the othah x-men would have known what tah do."

Jean smiled sadly, "Rogue, I understand why you're mad. You didn't have to apologize." Rogue still felt guilty, Jean was being so nice to her, and she held no grudge what so ever against her.

"Ah don't hate her." Rogue mumbled, "Ah never hated her, Ah kinda of envy her, she has everything and everyone she wants. She can go through hell, and still feel good about herself."

"Me too."

Rogue frowned and looked at her, Jean was now looking down, trying not to smile. "I wish I was like that. The first time I met Rogue, I sort of envied her too. She was so strong, figuratively speaking mind you. She could face off with anything and anyone, and still come out unscathed. That's what I love about her, that's what makes her and me best friends. I know she can support me, like she knows I can support her."

"Ah guess Wolverine aint the onlah one Ah have somethang in common with, huh?"

Jean laughed, "No, I guess not."

Rogue took a chance, and scooted over closer to lay her head against the red head's shoulder. "Thank yah, Jean."

They sat there for a few minutes until Rogue spoke up. She still wanted to make it up to her.

"Yah know, Ah thought about getting' some stuff for the others. Lahke a souvenir or somethang. Yah feel lahke goin' shoppin?" She asked sheepishly. For a minute Rogue was sure Jean was going to say 'no'. Maybe she and Cyclops had plans or something, but instead Jean hugged Rogue closer, careful not touch any skin.

"I would love to go shopping with you."

---------EVO----------

Remy couldn't fall asleep anymore; it wasn't the bruises or the hairline fracture in his arm. It was the migraine that was drilling holes into his skull.

"Un cher dieu j'ai besoin de la morphine ou de quelque chose." (dear god, I need some morphine or something.) Slowly he got up from his bed, massaging his scalp in vain to get rid of the pain.

He needed ibeprophine, even the squeak of the door sounded ten times louder. He noticed that the light in the kitchen was on,

'Who'd be up now?'

Sitting at the kitchen table was Rogue, a mug full of coffee between her hands, running her finger around the rim.

He couldn't say anything to her; he didn't know what to say after what happened. Did she even remember?

'Of course she remembers, she has my damn memories.' He chastised himself as he got a bottle of water and some aspirin.

He took a seat across from her, just simply looking at her. He cleared his throat; words were starting to come to mind.

But she beat him to the punch.

"Yah okay, sugah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about y'?"

"Nothin' a good cup of coffee can't fix."

Remy started to tap his foot impatiently, enough of this. He didn't want to be angry at her anymore.

"I'm sorry, for evert'ing. Y'right, y'didn't ask t'come here, y'didn't ask t'be treated like dirt for something."

Rogue took in his apology half heartedly, "Yah know Ah'm kinda surprised at yah, Cajun. Ah know mah Gambit keeps promises, but aint yah pushin' it?"

Remy set down his bottle of water in coolly, trying to act indifferent. "What y're talking about?"

"Ah absorbed yah Remy, so don't yah dare lie tah me."

She was right, he could keep lying all he wanted, but she would still know.

"Yah know stayin' here aint gonna make up foah the thangs yah did.  
Remy ran his hands down his face, "I know, j'st…well y'saw."

"Ah know, but yah done a lot of stuff foah her and the team. Why do yah still feel lahke yah still owe them?"

He didn't answer her. Guilty silence filled the kitchen air.

"Remy?" she waited patiently.

"I don't owe dem ant'ing, j'st her. After what happened in N'Oleans and evert'ing, I owed her. Big time."

Rogue laughed, and took his hand into her gloved on. "Sugah, it aint yoah fault about what happened her. She don't need yah tah protect her."

"Yes, she does."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" he got up and started to pace the kitchen. Why did she have to bring this stuff up now?

Rogue leaned back, "Ah do." She stated in a matter-of-fact voice

Remy stopped dead in his tracks, "Non, don't say it. Je prie de vous veuillez ne pas le dire." (I beg of you please don't say it.)

She smiled coyly, "Ah won't yet, hun. But if yah reallah lahke Rogue, just as a friend." She had to say that since she could see the fear in his eyes. "Yah should want tah stay here because yah want tah, not because yah have tah."

Remy sourly pulled out his chair again and sat down, "What do y' t'ink I should do?"

Rogue paused the mug at her mouth, considering his question. "Ah know yah Remy, y'll do what yah think is right."

"What? Like _y'Gambit_?" He teased, wanting to change topics so desperately. He watched the blush creep up Rogue's face.

"Don't yah have tah go back tah bed?"

He pushed his chair closer to her and put his good arm around her. Rogue could tell that his smug attitude was returning, "Non, not right now. S'tell me dis. Is he as good as moi?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Swamprat!."

--------TAS-----

Gambit groaned in pleasure as the bourbon burned his throat. He slammed down the bottle as the migraine started to decline. The kitchen was quiet and peaceful with everyone in bed sleeping. He usually wasn't a sleeper and after what had happened, who could blame him?

"Hi." He snapped his head to see the young Rogue walk in; she looked so small and scared.

What was she going to ask him anything? Did she even remember what happened to her? Did she remember what he had told her to calm down?

She sat down across from him, twisting the cap of a bottle of juice.

"So what did yah do tah piss off Ghost Rider?'

He looked at incredulously, that was the first question she wanted to ask? "Nothin'. Rider j'st get pissed off easily."

She nodded. Gambit looked down at the tiny unused shot glass. Just waiting for her to ask any more odd questions about his past friends. He was about to say something until he heard the sound of a soft clang on the table.

There spinning on the table was the ring he had been looking for the last two days. She had it all this time? He was right!

"Ah didn't believe she reallah loved yah, Ah thought yah maybeh just _charmed_ her tah fall foah yah."

Gambit's eyes were glued to the ring as she spun it again. By the emotions he felt coming from her told him she was on the verge of tears.

"_Mon cour, Mon amour Anna_." (My heart, My love Anna) she read the inscription from the ring. "She must reallah be in love with yah tah tell yah our real name. Tah trust yah with somethang lahke that.""

"Oui, she is." Rogue looked him; his eyes were full of passion and love at the thought of his Rogue. He was really smiling, a real genuine smile.

Rogue gulped down the lump forming in her throat, "D-Do yah reallah love her? Ah mean are yah_ in_ love with her?"

He tapped his fingers against the table, "I'm in love wid her."

She knew from the memories that she absorbed from him that he was telling her the truth; she just wanted to hear it come from him. Causally, she put the ring back into the box and passed to him. "Yah bettah invite me tah the wedding Swamprat." She teased. Rogue couldn't think of anything else to say,

"Now how do y'know dat de Rogue will say 'yes'?"

"Because, Ah would."

Gambit did a double take, he could the see the blush begin to form on her pale cheeks; he took one last look at the ring before stuffing the small box into his pocket.

"Y'would, wouldn't y?"

He looked up at her again to see tears drops cascading down her face. "Petite?" he moved closer to her, worried like hell that something was wrong with her again.

He kneeled down in front of her "Petite, y'okay? Want Gambit t'go get Beast?" Instead of answering him, she hugged him. "Ah wanted yah tah be lying tah her, Ah didn't believe that yah really care foah her. Ah thought yah were just lahke...Ah'm sorrah."

Gambit could feel her tears soaking into his shirt, her emotions were mixed with disappointment, sadness, and happiness; he combed his fingers through her hair soothingly and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too."

_Later that afternoon…._

--------EVO--------

Rogue calmly walked into cerebro, It was so much different then the one in her world, theirs was more updated and simple looking, not like the giant robotic her professor had. Though both still had that ridicules horrible helmet.

She knew the professor was working, but she had to tell him. After absorbing and sorting through the memories of the Mystique in this world she saw something she wished she hadn't.

"Rogue, it's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" the professor asked with a caring smile. He was extremely worried about her, but she looked better. The color in her face was healthy and she looked much calmer.

He was so happy and refreshed.

Did she have to tell him?  
"Bettah, thanks." She walked closer towards cerebro, looking over the files that the professor was typing in.

"No sign of Sinister or those marauders?" The professor shook his head grimly, the others had told her during when she was self possessed that the marauders had taken Mystique and left in some weird portal.

"No, unfortunately. Though, I know that's not the real reason why you came down here."

'_Damn him'_ So much for being subtle.

"Do yah remembah what we were talkin' about yesterday?"

The professor turned his wheel chair to look at her. His eyes darkened, his smile set into a straight line. She wasn't psychic, but she could read him like a book right this minute.

"What about it?"

"The Sinister here, he knows about it too."

"And?" he snapped impatiently. His hands were clutching the handles of his wheel chair in anticipation at what she was going to say.

--------TAS-------

"Um, Professah? Can we talk?" Rogue asked as she walked into cerebro. The room was large, and filled with huge computers. There sitting in his hover chair with cerebro helmet on his head was the professor trying to find Sinister and his crew.

"Are you alright?" he turned to her, she looked much better, but he could sense her nervousness."Yeah, Ah'm fine. Just…Ah think ah should telll yah something."

"What about?"

She took a breath of air, the things she had seen after she absorbed Mystique worried her about the team's safety.

"Befoah Sinister strapped that collar on me, he said something. That the collar was meant foah someone else."

"Was it meant for someone on our team?" Rogue gave a muted nod. The professor heaved a heavy sigh. "Was it meant for Jean or Cyclops?"

For ever Sinister had an obsession over that couple. But Rogue shook her head 'no'.

"Then who was it meant for?"

--------------------------------------------

**I hate writers block. Last chapter coming up; tell me what you liked and/or what you didn't like. What do you think the ending will be?**

**Thanks everyone :-)**

**And have a happy and safe thanksgiving!**

**sneak peak of Thanks it was fun ch6: **

_"And that was foah bein' the woman Ah love." He picked her up, bridal stye. "Sam!" she squealed, but he hushed her. Taking her back to his room for some southern comfort. They never saw the angry red eyed Cajun watching them with disdain from downstairs._


	11. Chapter 11

-----------TAS--------------

"Was it meant for Jean or Cyclops?"

For ever Sinister had an obsession over that couple. But Rogue shook her head 'no' again.

"Then who was it meant for?

_A week later…._

"Put me down Gambit!" Rogue ordered kicking and screaming as Gambit carried her over his shoulder inside the mansion from the backyard, "Now c'mon Rogue, most femme would be excited about Gambit carryin' dem over de t'reshold." Gambit smirked, fully enjoying annoying the young Rogue. Rogue was about to respond till she heard the rest of the team start to laugh at her situation. "It's not funnah!"

Morph was trying hard to hold his laughter in but it was pointless, "Sorry, really. Just consider this a hazing ritual."

Rogue tried to grab him but Gambit had her in a tight hold, "Yah said that when we were fighting the brotherhood!"

And that he did, three days ago the x-men went against the Brotherhood after they caused a disturbance in army fort (they were trying to steal very valuable documents).

Rogue was surprised to see Avalanche look so different, _drastically_ different. "Lance?" Avalanche looked bewildered at being called that, "Don't know who Lance is x-geek, and I don't care!" If it hadn't been for him causing an earthquake she would have laughed at his ridiculous costume and voice. Gambit pushed her out of the way before a truck load of rubble fell on her.

"Come on petit, don't tell me Gambit have t'save y'every time." He teased, throwing three charged cards at her attacker.

"You measly little x-men, I will squish you all!" Blob yelled getting ready to fall on Wolverine, Jubilee, and Jean.

"Ah don't think so!" Rogue ran and jumped on him "Lights out yah twit!" The one thing she didn't know was that the Blob here was thicker than the one in her world. When she landed on his back she didn't suspect that she would have begun to _sink_. "Gross!"

"Get this little girl off me!" Blob began to shake her off, swaying back and forth trying to grab her from his neck. Rogue took of her gloves and absorbed him before he had the chance to pick her off. The Blob fell face down with a large thud, causing the ground to crack.

"You alright Rogue?" Angel asked lifting her out the mess of flabby skin. Rogue carried her head in her hands; the feeling of Blob in her mind was making her feel sick and icky. "Yah could have warned me about the fool." She groaned. Morph smiled "We could have, it's just we like hazing the new guys."

Iceman wiped away an imaginary tear from his eyes, "That was so hilarious! I honestly thought you were going to yell 'I'm sinking, I'm sinking!'" Iceman laughed flailing his arms in the air. Rogue, on account she was already embarrassed at Gambit carrying her in, was getting rather pissed at being made fun off.

"Yah talk a lot for a guy _Ah_ made cry!" Iceman abruptly stopped laughing at Rogue's come back. She was referring to when Rogue tackled him while they were playing football outside. "I wasn't crying! Sweat just got in my eyes."

"You can't sweat _Iceman_." Cyclops reminded him.

"Yeah well-"

"_Ahem_."

The team looked to see Beast and the Professor stand before them, the Professor looked slightly amused at the bunch. It always warmed his heart to see his x-men relax and become kids again. Beast on the other hand looked slightly weary and a bit sadden.

"Is something the matter the Beast?" Cyclops asked his friend. Gambit set Rogue down to the ground; he was sensing the emotion coming from Beast. The man had some _news_ for them.

"Forge and I-We fixed the machine. We can switch them back now." Beast addressed them with a morose tone; he had grown attached to the young Rogue. He watched as Rogue's face wilt a bit, "Oh, are yah sure it works?"

"Positive, we've tested the machine many times. It's working." The Professor informed her. Jubilee laid a protective hand on the girl's shoulder, "W-When does she have to leave?"

"When ever she feels like it, but I suggest that she should leave soon. We don't know how long the machine may be working properly." Xavier explained to them, at that minute he wished he hadn't. All the x-men faces suddenly turned worried.

"Then we should wait. Who the hell knows what's gonna happen if we just send her out there with out knowing?"

"Wolverine is right Professor, you said it yourself that you do not know how long the machine will work properly. Why should we risk the chance?" Storm asked him, she hated the idea of them accidentally sending Rogue to a dangerous universe where she might not have a chance to survive. At least here she would be with friends.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak up Rogue stopped them, "It's okay," She stepped up to Beast and Xavier, "Ah'm ready tah go. The sooner the bettah."

"ROGUE!"

She turned to see the others look distraught, "Look y'all, if the machine is workin' now then this is gonna be mah best chance at getting' home. And besides Ah know y'all are missin' yoah Rogue." She reminded them but she was looking at Gambit. Neither of them had told the others about his plans.

"She's right." Cyclops told the others, "We need our Rogue back, just like our counterparts need _their_ Rogue back." Rogue held back the tears; she didn't want the others to see her cry. "When do Ah leave?"

"Tomorrow, if you want. I believe that enough time for you to bid farewell." Xavier told her, he watched at Rogue tried to smile. She was going back home, and they were getting their Rogue back. He knew that he should have been happy, but even Xavier felt disappointed at her leaving.

"NO! But Professor that's too soon! Can't we have a little more time?" Jubilee begged taking Rogue's gloved hand in hers.

"Jubilee, try to understand-" But Jubilee wasn't listening; she cut the Beast off short of his explanation. "It's not fair! She's only been here for a few days, she can't leave now. It's not like we're gonna hurt her if she stays."

"We know how much you are going to miss her, believe me, we'll all miss her. But Rogue needs to go home." Jean took Jubilee into her arms trying to comfort her. "It's just-Why does everyone have to leave?" Jubilee couldn't stand it anymore; she broke away from Jean and ran up to her room.

"Jubilee, wait!" Jean and Storm called after her but the young girl ignored them. Rogue decided to run after her but got pulled back by Wolverine, "Give the kid some room to breath, she'll come around.

"Ah'm sorrah."

Wolverine shrugged "Not yer doin'."

--------EVO---------

"Rogue, might we have a word with you?" Rogue craned her head a bit to see the Forge, Beast and Xavier standing near the door of the recreational room.

"Um…yeah, just a minute." Rogue looked down at her lap at Kurt resting his head; on Rogue's shoulder Jubilee was watching the movie. Everyone was strewn around the room watching the movie. There was no way she could make it out of the maze of kids with out stepping on one of them. With out much energy she scooped up Kurt and flew up a little, and then laid him down softly with out waking him.

"What is it Prof?"

"We were able to fix the machine; you are allowed to go home."

The Professor could see Rogue's eyes widened with surprise and shock. "Really?"

"Yep, we got the test all done with; it's a hundred percent safe." Forge assured her giving her a checklist of things that Beast and he looked over at.

Rogue gave the list right back to him, "Some how sugah, that don't sound gratifying comin' from yah." She said in a light hearted tone, she didn't want to hurt him. But it was him that got her stuck here. And now because of him she had to say good bye to the sweetest kids she ever met.

"Believe us Rogue, its safe. You should be able to go back home with out a glitch." Beast promised a blue furry hand on his heart. Rogue twisted the loose fabric of her gloves, "So Ah can leave? Right now?" she asked somewhat anxious taking a slight peak at the kids watching the movie.

"You don't have to leave right now. We, your friends included, have decided that it is best if we make the transfer tomorrow. That way you have time to say good bye." The professor explained, he could see Storm and Logan walking towards them, a worried expression on their face.

"Yeah…okay, that's fine. Ah guess." She said rather hesitantly. She was going home, she was going to be with Gambit, Jean, Wolverine and the rest but those kids were still on her mind. '_How am I going to tell them?_'

"They will understand Rogue, they will be heart broken, but they still will understand." The professor took her glove hand, "If you want I can explain it to them."

"No it's okay, Ah gotta do it."

"Very well." The three men walked away leaving Rogue to be with Logan and Storm in privacy.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Logan grunted, taking out a cigar from his pockets. "Doesn't leave that much time."

Storm linked her arm through Rogue's, "Are you okay?" Deep down she didn't want Rogue to leave, and neither did Logan. The three had gotten along so well over the past week, they were basically inseparable. It was nice having another adult to talk to, especially in a houseful of teenagers.

Rogue curled a white piece of her hair around her fingers, "Yeah, Ah guess. Ah'm happy that Ah can go home now, Ah miss everyone a lot. Just that Ah'm gonna miss everyone here too." Storm was starting to get a bit weepy eyed as she hugged her friend.

"We still have the rest of today." Logan reminded them, "Any one up for Harry's?" Rogue shook her head 'yes', "But y'all gotta tah wait. Ah gotta do somethang."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

Rogue opened the door, "No, it's okay." She walked in and stood in front of the television grabbing all of their attention. "Reckon Ah can have a minute?"

Remy put the movie on pause; he and Jean were sensing the emotions coming from her. Feelings of sadness, but also a bit of happiness. What was going on?

"Y'okay?" He set the remote on the chair's arm; she was biting on her lower lip. Rogue could practically taste a bit of blood in her mouth; "Ah got some news for yah."

Everyone sat up straighter, in some ways they knew what she was going to say. Though a part of them didn't really want to hear it.

"Ah'm goin' home tomorrow."

---------TAS-----------

It was the morning of the transfer; Rogue was scheduled to leave later at night. She reluctantly got out of the bed it would be the last time she would be in this room. Some part of her was going to miss the flowers, the pictures, and the colors. The one thing she wasn't going to miss though were the twenty so stuffed animals stuffed in her counterpart's closet.

'_How many teddy bears can a girl have?_' Rogue thought when she closed the stuffed closet door shut. She had to buy a few luggages to pack away a few things she had gotten with Jean, Jubilee, and Storm at the mall.

She was sitting on her luggage to zip it up when Jean walked in. "Morning."

"Mornin'." Rogue greeted sitting on her suitcase, pressing down hard do the thing could close tight.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, got anything-?" With a wave of her hand Jean was able to zip the suitcase all the way. "Yah know Ah could have done that?"

"But you didn't." Jean hid her smile behind a wrapped parcel. She handed the gift to Rogue. "Here, I got this for you. I hope you like it"

Rogue took the gift eagerly, it felt like a book. Ripping of the wrapping paper she found it was a book of poetry by Jim Morrison.

Jean watched the girl flip through the pages, skimming some poems. "You said that you liked The Doors." She and Rogue had gotten along great; Rogue was able to get past her vendetta against Jean and come too actually like her. Jean just hoped that Rogue would start the same friendship with the Jean in her world.

"Ah lahke it. Thanks." Rogue smiled, putting the book in her bag back; she was dressed in her usual uniform again. Everything was ready and set to go, except for her.

"Ah'm kinda gonna miss this place." Rogue slid her fingers over the pictures on the dresser mirror.

"We'll still be able to talk to each other."

"Yah think?"

Jean nodded her head, "I'm sure of it."

A soft knock on the bedroom door broke their conversation.

"Come in."

The metal doors slid open and in walked Cyclops already in uniform. "Morning." He kissed his wife, at which Rogue looked away. Cyclops wrapped his arms around Jean's waist; Rogue was about to excuse herself but Cyclops surprised her.

"Can you give Rogue and I a minute?" he asked Jean politely. "Sure. I have to help Gambit with breakfast anyway." She waved good bye to the two and left.

Rogue stood awkwardly, she and Cyclops hadn't really spoken much during her stay. This was only the second time they were by themselves together. Frankly that made Rogue kind of nervous. She was really missing her Cyclops; he would have been starting a conversation or a joke by now.

"Are you set yet?"

"Yep, why? Tryin' tah get me out quick?" she snapped taking the suitcase of the bed. Cyclops mouth set into a straight line, "_No_. Look, I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then why are yah here?"

He pulled out a wrapped square gift from his pockets, the package wasn't that small. Rogue peered closely at it before slowly taking it from him and ripping of the wrapping paper. It was a framed picture of her and the x-men; it was taken when they took her to the park for a picnic.

"Cyclops…" Rogue looked at photo, it was beautiful present.

"Check the back of the picture." Rogue took out the picture and flipped it, written in thick block letters were: You'll always be a part of this team.

Rogue was thankful that Cyclops couldn't see the red forming on her face, "Thank you." She hugged the picture close to her; it meant a lot that _he_ gave it to her.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you." Cyclops scratched the back of his neck, uncomfortable like hell with her standing there looking at him.

"Ah'm sorry too. Ah shouldn't have acted lahke that." He gave out his hand to shake, Rogue couldn't say she was disappointed that all he wanted from her to seal their apology was a handshake. She took his hand only to be surprised when he pulled her in for a hug. "You are always welcomed here, don't forget that."

"Ah won't"

Now she felt guilty, he was apologizing while she with held a secret that if told might destroy him…and everything he knew about his family.

--------EVO----------

"Y'all shouldn't have done this." Rogue smiled at the kids and staff, they had decorated the dining room with streamers in balloons in celebration of her last day in their world.

"You didn't like actually think we'll like just say 'bye' and that's all?" said Kitty handing Rogue a gift bag. Everyone had gotten her good by gift, but the one that made her heart melt was the picture of all of them. In the top corner someone had wrote: we'll miss you. Rogue wiped away the tears, "Thanks, this means a lot."

The girls and even a few of the guys were getting a little teary eyed till Kurt spoke up. "Come on! This is supposed to be a party. So lets PARTY!" He walked over to the stereo system (he still couldn't teleport yet) and turned the music on loud.

The professor watched as his students began to dance to the music or just relax. "Yah really aint gonna tell him, Prof?"

The professor calmly laid his cup of tea on the table; he had this conversation before with Rogue _and_ his conscience

"No, I'm not. Scott and Alex do not need this type of burden on them now." They looked over the two brothers now playing darts with Remy, Roberto and Ray.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?"

"They deserve tah know but-"

"I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about-" He cocked his head over at the boys. Rogue didn't have to look to know who he was talking about, "Oh," she took a seat on the dining room chair close to him, "No, Ah didn't. Ah don't think Ah can anyway."

"Good. It's not the time to tell him."

Before Rogue could ask why the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Tabitha yelled over the music dancing to the door.

"Okay, what's the big deal? Why did you x-geeks need us to come over so badly?" asked Pietro with his arms crossed, behind him where the rest of the brotherhood.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tabitha smiled mischievously, "Come on in, _Speedy_." She led them into the dining room.

"Now what's this all about? We didn't do anyth-!" Lance stopped short when he, along with the other boys, saw Rogue.

"Hey boys." She winked giving them a small wave. Lance, Fred, Pietro, John, and Todd jaws dropped. Wanda snorted in disgust; she could see a trail of drool coming out of their mouth.

"You guys have serious issues." She walked over to Kitty and Kurt while the boys stood having heart palpitations.

"Arent you boys cute, this here the brotherhood right?" Rogue asked in her Southern drawl, loving their reaction. Not one of them had closed their mouth or even blinked. "R-Rogue! W-w-what happened to you!?" Lance was the first to snap out of it, he couldn't believe it. "Brotherhood meet the alternative Rogue. Rogue meet our brotherhood: Lance, Fred, Todd, Pietro and John." Ray introduced them.

"Whoah-you-got-to-be-kidding-me!" Pietro quickly spun around Rogue, checking her out. "You tell me sugah. Kind of weird tah see you and yoah sister with the brotherhood." Rogue smiled flirtatiously, she loved the boy's expression.

"What does that mean?" Wanda asked curiously, she didn't love working with the guys, but it was something.

"Where Ah come from y'and yoah brother don't work foah the brotherhood, yah work foah X-Factor." She informed them missing the grimacing look on Pietro's face.

"Whoa-Whoa. '_X_-Factor'? We work for _you_ guys!?" Pietro blanched collapsing on the living room sofa. Alex, Forge and Jamie were happy; Rogue had already told them that they worked for X-Factor.

"Actually, you work for me." Alex smirked, fully enjoying the look on Pietro's face. "There's-no-way-I-can-work-for-mini-Cyclops!" he pointed a finger at a laughing Alex. "Can-you-guys-believe -this?!" he asked his teammates. "Guys?"

The boys were still looking at Rogue, John's eyes were practically dancing, Todd was salivating, and Fred was smiling like a maniac.

"Please, please, tell me that you _at least_ worked with us?" Lance begged still checking her out. Rogue ruffled his dark brunette hair, "Hmm, Ah did. But if Avalanche was as half as cute as yah, Ah probably would have still been with the brotherhood." Lance blushed, "Actuallah, come tah think of it yah don't look lahke a thing lahke yoah couterpart." Rogue wondered frowning, Lance along with Wanda looked drastically different to her.

"I'll say. Any chances our Rogue will look like you?" Lance asked, a couple of the guys raised their hands, "Dude, you're not the only one hoping for that." Bobby commented taking a far away step from Remy, Kurt, and Logan.

"This is so weird." Wanda peered closely at Rogue, usually her and the other Rogue sometimes got along. They had a few things in common besides taste in style, like the fact both of their parents were mutant terrorist. "So tell me, _Rogue_. Is our father still the same old two face man in your world?" she asked with malice and spite.

She hesitated to answer, of course Magneto caused trouble in her world, but he did save them too. A lot of times. "Just about, Sugah."

Rogue couldn't stop starring at Wanda's gothic clothing; she peered at Jean who stood not that far from her. They looked liked the complete opposite from one another. '_Wonder what this gal would think if I told her Jean and her are friends in my world_'

---------TAS----------

Rogue laughed hard at the thought of Jean and Scarlet Witch actually being friends. "Really? Y'all two?" she pointed at Jean and Scarlet Witch in disbelief and amusement. They both nodded their heads "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" Jean asked. Rogue tried to contain her laughter and looked at Wolverine who was sitting next to her. Rogue had told him all about the Maximoff twins in her world; he didn't blame Rogue at not believing that the two were long time friends.

"Ah-um, no reason." Rogue covered smile with her hand, she was honestly enjoying hanging out with the x-men and x-force.

"So tell me, kid. Am I as good looking in your world?" Multiple man plunked down next to her, he clapped his hands twice producing two duplicates of himself, "Come on, tell me. Got my self my own team right?"

"Loser." Coughed Alex.

"Actuallah yoah the youngest of the new x-men." Rogue filled him in; she watched his twist in annoyance and disdain. "Now that sucks. But doesn't surprise me." Alex grinned watching his teammate frown in disgust.

"Ah wouldn't be talkin' so much, Havok. Yoah the new kid, and trust me Jamie has been able to all the new x-men butts including yoahs." Rogue told him, he seemed so smug and conceited unlike his counterpart who was so uncertain of himself. She also noticed that he and Cyclops didn't seem to get along as much as they did in her world. Would their trust in each other change if they found out about what Sinister had planned for them?

Iceman smirked at Havok's reaction. Once in a while he enjoyed Havok getting put in place. "Hey, Rogue. Did I mention that I am gonna miss you?" Iceman hugged her from behind.

"What about Magneto? Is he still a tyrant?" Quicksilver asked seriously, "That-man-never-deserved-to-live-after-the-damages-he-has-cost-the-world." He was tapping his foot so fast that the floor was starting to wear off.

"Brother, please calm down." The Scarlet Witch laid a supportive hand on her brother's shoulder. "Remember he is our father, no matter what."

It was weird to see Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's opinion of their father being switched.

"Tah answer yoah question, yeah he is."

"What else is new?" Quicksilver muttered angrily under his breath. "Do not be so upset Quicksilver. Magneto hasn't been _all_ bad; he just wants a place for mutants to finally have peace." Wolfbane commented from behind him, "Trust _me_, your father could be worse."

Rogue watched as everyone talked amongst themselves, they were so _different_ than the people in her world.

"I had it! This guy cheats!" Strong guy yelled breaking the pool table into two; Cyclops laid his back against the wall, massaging the bridge of his nose, "Gambit, next time. Can you not _charge_ the balls?"

Gambit stared at the broken table, he liked that pool table, "Who says dere's gonna be a next time?"

"Oh, come on Jean, it was just a joke!" said Iceman as he was walking backward from a very angry Jean. "I don't appreciate you freezing my coffee while I'm _drinking_ it Iceman!" Using her power she hung him upside down.

And in some ways they were all the same.

--------EVO---------

The time machine was prepped and ready to be used. Beast and Forge breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that each Rogue would be delivered safely to their own world.

"Are you ready Rogue?" Beast asked turning to see her bid good bye to everyone, "Not yet Beast."

Scott was the first person who hugged her good bye, "Take care Rogue." He said sadly. "Y'too sugah, And hey-" she lifter his chin for him to look at her "Yoah a good leader, so don't be too tough on yoah self, kay?"

"I wont, thanks Rogue." He hugged her again, tighter than the last one.

Jean blinked back the tears when Rogue got to her, "Rogue. I'm actually going to miss you." She hugged her, "Me too, sweetie."

'_Take care of Scott and Alex. Would yah?' _Rogue asked her telepathically.

'_Okay, why though? What's wrong?'_

Rogue shook her head, "Just do it, for their sake." She moved on to Tabitha. When Rogue got to Kurt he didn't want to let her go, they had told each other everything about Mystique and their family growing up. "S' little brothah. Yah gonna miss me?" Rogue asked smiling sadly, "Of course, you-you think that ve can keep in touch?" Kurt asked her, he didn't want to lose her and now since they had a way to communicate with her world he hoped he never would. "Promise yah sugah."

"Wolvie, what does girl have tah do tah get a hug?" Rogue asked smirking at the short disgruntled looking man; Logan tugged on a piece of her white hair affectionately. "She has to watch out for herself," he hugged her tight remembering her scent.

Storm was next to get a good bye, "I will miss you, my sister." To the surprise of the others Storm actually gave a bouquet of irises as a token of their friendship. "Sugah, yah didn't have tah."

Remy waited patiently as Rogue continued with her goodbyes, he wanted to be last. "Got dis for y." he handed her a small black gift bag. Rogue eyed it suspiciously, "Didn't steal it from de store, cher. Trust me."

When he saw Rogue attempt to pull out what ever was in the bag he grabbed her wrist, "Open it when y'get home."

Rogue rolled her eyes; he knew she hated to wait. "Yah gonna remember what Ah told yah right?" she asked as they hugged. "Oui."

"Bye, swamprat." He took her hand in his, "Au revoir river rat."

Xavier cleared his throat breaking the two southerner's hold, "Thank yah, foah everythang."

Xavier wheeled closer to her and took her hand into his. "Rogue, I have been proud for every one of my students. But you…seeing you and knowing all that you have accomplished. I have never been more proud." He smiled at her. Rogue lowered her head as she felt the blush cover her cheeks. "And Ah owe it all tah yah." She let go of his hands and waved a goodbye to the others as she stepped into the glass cylinder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

A robotic voice started the count down.

They all watched her wave one last goodbye as a white glow began to envelope her whole.

--------TAS------

"Never thought I would see the little guy cry." Angel laughed as he watched Rogue let go of Wolverine. "Watch it wing boy, other wise you'll be getting a mouthful of these!"

_SNIKT _

Cannonball stepped in between of the two men before they could do anything. Everyone was down in the lab ready to say good bye to Rogue.

"And just like that, he's back." Iceman quipped wrapping his arms around the young girl. "You know if you and G-man don't work in your world, there's always me." Iceman smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. Rogue punched his shoulder lightly, "In anothah universe , Iceprick."

Nightcrawler made her promise to write to him everyday so he would know that she was okay and being taken cared for. "Do not forget kleine schwester, big brother knows all." (Little sister) Big brother, it sounded perfect in Rogue's mind. "Ah won't." Since she had gotten out the med lab she and Nightcrawler had gotten closer.

When she got to Gambit she felt a bit awkward, "Well, guess this is good bye foah now." She hated how cliché it sounded but it was the only thing she could come up with. She couldn't stand looking into his eyes, they made her feel weird. He hugged her, and as Rogue pulled away she felt something light around her neck, it was a silver amulet of fairy with eyes of jade. "Heard dat Goths like dat kind of stuff, non?" Rogue tugged on the amulet, "Merci."

"Anytime petite."

Rogue could feel the cool silver through her gloves; it was a beautiful present. She felt a pang of guilt, should she tell him what she saw in Mystique memories?

"_No, it's not that important now." _She heard Xavier tell her in her mind. She went to Storm to say her goodbyes.

Jubilee was the last one to say bye to Rogue, "C'mon Jubs. Yah know Ah reallah don't wanna leave." She pleaded with the younger girl.

Jubilee still had her arms crossed against her chest and had a huffy look on her face. "Ah'm gonna miss yah. Yoah were reallah cool tah hang out with." Jubilee still wasn't budging.

"We can write now."

Not a word.

Rogue pulled off the liberty spikes choker around her neck, "Here." She handed it Jubilee who took it with trepidation. "You-you sure?" Jubilee knew how much she loved that choker. "If Ah wasn't Ah wouldn't be giving it tah yah." She watched as Jubilee snap the choker happily around her neck. Jubilee struck a pose, "How do I look?"

"Nahce."

What Jubilee did next was something a bit unexpected of her, "Here, you can keep this." Handing Rogue her beloved pink glasses, she knew that Rogue hated pink but it didn't stop the Goth x-man from wearing it. "Friends, again?" Rogue asked hoping for a yes. She really did like her; she made a mental note to hang out with the Jubilee in her world more often.

"When did we ever stop?" Jubilee hugged her.

"Everything is set to go Rogue, are you okay?" Forge asked her as she stepped in the glass cylinder. She wordlessly nodded yes.

"All systems go." Beast pushed the codes to start the machine; Rogue gave them one last goodbye wave before the cylinder absorbed her in white light.

------EVO-------

Remy smiled in relief as he saw Rogue appear in the cylinder looking a bit teary eyed but still smiling. Rogue stepped out the cylinder and ran into the arms of….

Scott.

"Hey, take it that you miss me?" Scott asked with amusement as he looked at her. "Yah have no _idea_. Promise me Slim, yah will always have a sense of humor."

Scott knitted his in confusion, "What?"

"Nevah mind." She lowered the large back pack to the ground and the suitcase and unzipped them, "Ah got stuff foah all of yah."

"WOO! PRESENTS!" Todd yelled before getting elbowed by Wanda.

Remy took a few steps from the crowd surrounding and greeting Rogue. She looked so happy and cheerful. Everyone here had missed her terribly.

_She don't need yah tah protect her_

She didn't need him then, or now.

Jean couldn't decide if she should approach Rogue first, or just wait it out. "Hey," apparently Rogue decided to make the first move. "Ah got yah something." She held out a green and yellow gift bag. Inside were a lavender and rhinestone brush and mirror. Jean could feel her heart melt, "Rogue, its lovely." She put them in the bag "Thank you." They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Rogue started talking again. "Ah'm reallah sor-"

Jean cut her off with a wave of her hand; they both made stupid mistakes, no point for apologizing to each other. "Do you want to hang out, tomorrow maybe?"

Rogue eyes went wide, she didn't expect for Jean to offer the olive branch first. "Yeah-sure. Ah'd lahke that."

"Rogue, might I ask. What is this?" Beast asked her, looking quizzically at a very large sphere shaped object. Rogue smiled, "The other Forge gave that tah me." She took it from Beast and found a USB cable to connect the sphere to the computer. Suddenly the monitor began to turn fuzzy and then a clear image began to show.

"Oh my God."

There smiling and waving at them were their counterparts, in all their spandex glory.

"Man, Summers. I knew you had an ego, but that's pushing it." Lance pointed out laughing at Cyclops gave him a dirty look over the video phone.

"And I thought our uniforms were dorky." Sam quipped, "Wait, is that me?" he peered closely at guy with his feature but with dark brown hair. "_Hey y'all._" Cannonball greeted them.

"_Lookin' pretty scrawny there Cykes." _Wolverine commented to Cyclops. Phoenix though kissed her husband on the cheek, "_I think you look cute_." Scott could see the matching gold bands on the two counterparts. "You guys are married?!" Phoenix nodded happily, laying her head against her husband's chest. "Jean and Scott sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" Jamie, Roberto, and Ray to sing. "SHUT UP!"

"Wow, Remy looks so hot!" Tabitha smiled checking out the older gentleman, "_Merci, petite_."

"God, Rogue. You are so lucky!" Kitty complimented the counterpart to the dismay of Piotr. His counterpart laughed heartily at him.

"Dude, do really talk in third person, like Elmo?" Fred asked Gambit. Pietro was grumbling, "Cant-believe-I-work-for-_X Factor_-Father-would-not-approve!" He saw his counterpart eyes begin to get dark, "_Father_?" Before Pietro could start talking again Rogue covered his mouth with her gloved hand. "Yah don't want tah get involve, trust me."

"Yellow spandex?" Logan groaned, he could hear Kitty giggle behind him; "Come on Logan. It actually looks kind of –"

"Stupid?" Laura finished for her. _"Watch who yer calling stupid, bub!" _Wolverine growled at her.

"Cool, I look awesome!" Jamie cheered as he spotted himself between Wolfsbane and Quicksilver.

"_Who's the dork in the gaudy Hawaiian t-shirt?_" Iceman asked laughing; the little blond boy looked so frail and scared like hell.

"Shut up jerk!" Bobby yelled in defense for Alex, the brunette guy looked angry that a kid was yelling at him. "Um…Bobby, meet _Iceman_." Said Rogue. She looked at the monitor to see Havok and Iceman look stunned at their counterpart's friendship.

"What is vith the underwear over the pants?" Kurt laughed, along with Jubilee and Tabitha, holding their hands to sides. "Oh, god. I will never complain about our uniforms ever again!"

Rogue finally spotted her counterpart with Gambit's arms around her (she didn't see any ring own her counterpart hand yet); she looked just like she did in her photos. "_Hey, sugah." _

"Wow, this is so…weird." Rogue couldn't believe it, talking to herself like this was so surreal. She could now see the major difference between them, they were the complete opposites. But with the memories she absorbed from Mystique, she knew they had gone through the same things.

"_Yah got that right_."

"_Maybe this would be a good time to answer any questions that we have for each other." _The professor advised them.

"I have one." Warren raised his hand in the air like a little kid, "Why am I blue?"

"Yeah, why am I not there?" Amara asked sadly, Ray and Roberto were asking the same thing.

"_Gambit got a better one. Where is de younger moi?" _

They all looked around the room; once again the Cajun had managed to give the slip.

_Later that night…_

Remy could still hear the advice Rogue gave him in his head, he was having a hard time deciding what to do. There was a soft knock on Remy's door, "It's open."

"Do yah have a minute?" Rogue stepped in his room to see him lay on his bed resting his back on the head board.

"What y'need, cher?"

"Yah left pretty quickly. Y'okay?" she asked him standing in front of his bed. She wanted to go to sleep so badly but she wanted to talk to him first.

"Bon," Remy couldn't help but wonder why she cared to visit him, it wasn't as if they were _real _friends. "Y'look pretty tired dere, chere. Long day?" he asked sarcastically.

He sounded so cold to her, "Kinda, Beast said it was normal tah feel woozy after time traveling."

She did something that she would have never have done before her little chat with Gambit in the other world, she crawled onto his bed and rested her head against Remy's chest to his surprise. "Ah missed yah."

Remy could see that she was telling the truth, he felt better knowing their friendship actually meant something to her. But he also felt she wasn't being honest with him about something. She was keeping a secret.

What was it that was causing her so much grief?

Remy put his arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Missed y'too. Y'got tah promise me y'never pull dose type of stupid stunts again." He warned her.

"Yah don't have tah worry about me running anywhere anytime soon." She joked sleepily. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes opened.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'didn't happen tah hear about what happened here yet did y'?" Rogue eyes were closed but she was still awake.

"Yah really acted lahke a jerk. But yah did the right t'ing for right reasons." Remy was surprised, she forgave him that easily? Maybe the little trip to the other world mellowed her out.

Rogue though had to forgive him; she didn't want to tell him about Sinister. Hell she couldn't tell Scott and Alex about their brothers, or Jean about the Phoenix. It wasn't fair to any of them.

"The Rogue is going to let me of de hook? No yelling or threats of absorption?" he asked looking down at her.

"Not this time, swamprat." She mumbled, he felt so warm she didn't want to break away from him.

"Rogue, I gotta tell y'somet'ing _chere."_

No response.

"Rogue?"

Rogue was asleep, slumbering so peacefully that Remy didn't have the heart to wake her up. He thought of just letting her sleep here, but with Warren as his roommate and Logan just across the hall, he wasn't so sure if that was such a good idea. He lifted her of the bed, cradling her in his arms to her room. When he got there he laid her gently on the bed and slowly closed the door.

She was safe, she didn't need him, and there were a bunch of people here to take care of her.

_Sugah, it aint yoah fault about what happened her. She don't need yah tah protect her._

So why did he feel like he had to stay? He banged his head back on the door and took out a cigarette, charging the tip of it with his finger.

_Yah should want tah stay here because yah want tah, not because yah have tah_

He had so many reasons to leave this place, but only had one reason to stay.

The question was though; was that one reason worth it?

----------TAS-------------

Gambit walked to the kitchen to find the lights already turned on. He could see his Rogue back was turned, wearing the silk green robe he given to her for Christmas. She was singing something softly; he stood there watching her, loving the sight.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "GAMBIT!" she shouted in surprise almost tipping over her cup of coffee. "Swamprat, what the hell were yah thinking? Ah could have absorbed yah!" She wasn't wearing any gloves.

"I could t'ink more worse t'ings." He nuzzled into her hair, "Mmm, sorrah Cajun. But yah can't get off the hook that easily." She was still angry at him for treating the young version of her so rudely, but her voice was betraying her. She never could be angry at the Cajun for long.

"Gambit said he was sorry _chere_."

"Sorrah don't help." She heard something softly click; looking down at her wrist she saw that Gambit had managed to snap on a genosha bracelet on her. "Den what will?" He started to kiss her neck.

"That aint fair Cajun." She whispered as he led her to the kitchen table, his arms still around her waist. She almost sighed when Gambit broke away from to sit.

"Yah know yah could have been little nicer, at least Remy was willing to actually speak tah me. He even gave me a goodbye present" She showed him the silver i-pod that Remy gave to her before she left. It really was a cute gift; it had all her favorite songs.

Gambit picked up the small thing, he never saw one before but could tell it was expensive, not something that _he_ wasn't willing to buy. "And he didn't steal it, Swamprat, unlahke some other people" She could read the expression on his face, he didn't believe a word she was saying about Remy.

"He said he didn't steal it? Or did he say he didn't steal it from a _store_?"

Rogue looked quizzically at him. "What's yoah point?" He flipped the i-pod over to show her the initials etched into the back: S.C.S

"Lordy, he stole it from Scott?" she groaned massaging her temple. No wonder he didn't want her to see it while she was still there.

"Gotta say _chere, _de boy is impressive. Maybe better den moi" He grinned enjoying the fact he had proven her wrong. "Y'shouldn't trust so eagerly chere, not good f'you."

"At least he didn't try to pick fights with me! Of all people here, Ah thought yah be the one tah treat her well." Rogue huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long y'gonna be angry at Gambit?"

She pointed a finger at him, "Yah deserve it after what-" she stopped talking when she noticed something shimmering on her left hand.

"_Bout time"_ Gambit thought, he had slipped the ring on before the bracelet. Rogue looked at the ring shell shocked out of her mind. All she could say were a few "uh." Gambit was rather pleased at himself; he made her forget about their fight and made her speechless.

After a few minutes of Rogue not speaking he got nervous. "_Chere?_" he scooted closer to her, "Gambit knows dis is quick, mebbe, Gambit understand if y'say-"

Rogue snapped out of it and tackled him to the floor, pinning him under her.

"Yah bettah not finish that sentence, Swamprat." She started to kiss his neck. Gambit smirked, "Guessing dat's a yes?"

"Yah bet yah bottom dollar it's a yes!" She smiled, examining her ring once more before going back his neck and lips.

For a few minutes they stayed that way, till…"Um chere," he broke their kiss "Gambit really t'inks we should get up from de floor if y'know what he means." He had his hands under her nightgown and was ready to rip it off.

"Not this time, Remy."

--------EVO-----------

"I agree with you, but what if they do find out. Have you gotten any information on them? Xavier asked his counterpart over the video phone. They had talked into the night about the Summers brothers in his office.

"_Not at this time, we don't even know for sure if Sinister was telling Cyclops the truth. For all we know he was playing some type of twisted game with him."_ Xavier sighed, he wanted to believe that. But after listening to Rogue about what she saw in Mystique's memories he knew something was defiantly wrong.

"What about their father? Surely he must know something. Was Katherine pregnant the day the plane crashed?"

Charles shook his head. "_Christopher never mentioned it, and even if she was pregnant the baby would have never survived the torture De'ken put her through."_

Hearing the stories of what happened to Scott and Alex's parents made Xavier pray that the boys never found out.

"What about Remy? Have you told him about Sinister?"

"_No, it is not the time for that yet. Besides Gambit is a major asset to this team, if he ever found out he would surely leave us."_

Xavier was about to respond until he noticed an envelope slipped under his door. "_Xavier?"_ he heard his counterpart call for him when he couldn't see him anymore. Xavier picked up the letter and read it.

"_Are you alright?"_

He could feel the panic hit him in the chest; he pushed his wheelchair to the window to see the familiar taillights of a motorcycle drive through the mansion's gate.

"Dear God." He whispered crumbling the letter in his hand; he turned his attention back to Charles.

"_What is the matter?"_

Xavier cleared his throat; he knew what was ahead for his team now. For Scott, Alex, and Remy especially.

"It-it's nothing." He took one last look outside, hoping to see the motorcycle turn around but it never did. "Nothing at all."

**Fin**

**Hope you all liked it. :-) **

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing **_**Crossover**_

**New Story, **_**Bloodlines**_** Ch1:**

_There were so many questions floating in their minds, their need for sleep diminished as their need for information increased. Logan ran his hands down his face, his hands were itching for a cigar, a beer, ANYTHING!_

"_How-Where-When?" _

_Jean was the one to answer him. "When Rogue absorbed Sinister she was able to look into his memories. That's where she found it, a bit of his past that showed that he knew who and where each one was_."


End file.
